The Game of Love
by missing-clue
Summary: When Serena is sent to earth she is wanted by every boy who sees her, but she is looking out for the mysterious Darien Chimes. It seems though, that everyone has a secret, even the very people sent to protect her...
1. New Discoveries

The princess giggled as Prince Edward neatly adjusted her Tiara.  
  
"Now, you look incredible, almost edible!" Prince Edward commented, grinning.  
  
"Why, Prince Edward, you planned this all along, didn't you? You only told me you wanted to see how this tiara looked by moonlight in a carnation garden, but it seems you're looking for something more. What are you up to Edward? What did you want?" Princess Serena commented.  
  
"You!" Edward whispered in her ear, softly kissing her neck. As she began giggling again he said, "Now, to stop that ridiculous giggle of yours!"  
  
He leaned close and kissed her fiercely, caressing her neck carefully. Her eyes widened and her mouth kissed back as hard as she could. It seemed almost as though they were having a kissing contest.  
  
From the shadows another figure stepped out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Serena?" Prince Diamond called softly, "Your mother wants to see you..."  
  
Edward and Serena, in surprise, both fell over the bench they were sitting on and burst into a fit of laughter. They finally stopped after a few minutes and Edward helped Serena up, "Come back to me later, Serena. I will have another surprise for you!" And at that, they exchanged a wink and Serena went off with Diamond.  
  
"You do realize how dangerous people like Edward can be, don't you Serenity?" Diamond asked her timidly.  
  
"But how brave people like that are. Full of surprises!" Serena giggled.  
  
Diamond suddenly pushed her up against a wall, looked deeply into her eyes and whispered to her, "I can be dangerous too Serenity, more dangerous than you can imagine. You had better watch out for me," And with that, he kissed her with all his might and put his arms around her waist. She felt her arms go around his neck, feeling the muscles of his shoulders. He ran his fingers through her soft hair while he told her he loved her and she, in return, ran her fingers over his back, exciting his heartbeat.  
  
"Serenity?" Queen Serenity called, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, coming mother!" Serena answered, a bit annoyed, and kissed Diamond goodbye.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yes, mother?" Serena inquired tiredly.  
  
"I'm sending you to earth. Please do not ask why. I will also have some of your friend's come to earth with you, as extra protection. On earth, you will attend the Small Town High School and work on your schoolwork. You will learn patience and will, in time, become fully mature. I can't have you stay on the moon, where everyone says they love you, when really; they may just want the power they can obtain by marriage. Understand Serenity, I will miss you very much, it begins tomorrow," Queen Serenity informed Serena, "Do be nice to Princess Ray, who has also agreed to go to earth to protect you.  
  
"But mother..." Princess Serenity started, but disappeared into a strange room, with a leather suitcase full of anything she would need. She decided to go to sleep right away, tomorrow, she knew, school would start... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Diamond leaned against the door to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Well...I never believed...earth?" Diamond spoke to himself, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well who knows, to get to Serenity, its all worth a try," someone else inquired.  
  
Diamond gasped as he turned around to meet the eyes of all the former lovers of Princess Serenity, also listening to the conversation. Diamond sighed; they would ruin his plan. He had convinced the queen to send Serenity to earth and to go there as well, to supervise her. That way, there would be no competition, but as it turned out, they would all be going to earth to pay Serena a visit, imagine, all the princes' and one princess…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena had spent most of her morning planning what to wear to school and to still look normal. She picked up the magazine from the suitcase, stared at a picture of sailor moon, and a picture of the famous model Molly Parkinson. Afterwards, she decided to wear a dress similar to the models and to put her hair up like sailor moon's. Then she gulped down three helpings of breakfast (Earth food isn't so bad!) then hurried along to school. She glanced down at her watch and gasped, she was already late. She grabbed her prepared knapsack and rushed to the school, through the doors, past the hallway, and into her classroom.  
  
Panting and out of breath, she explained to the teacher, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."  
  
"Overslept indeed, you have detention after school today, with me, please take any available seat where I may supervise you, " the teacher answered, teasingly.  
  
Serena was about to complain when she noticed who the teacher was, "Edward?"  
  
"Hey Serenity, I'm you're English teacher, " Edward replied, "And you look lovely in that outfit Princess."  
  
"He's right princess, a real doll, " another person called from a front row seat behind her.  
  
"Diamond?" Serena asked, "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Shhh.," Diamond whispered to Serena, "there are earthly student's here, who don't come from the moon!"  
  
"And now to continue with class," Edward started, "See this drawing I made on the blackboard? It's what I call, the basic step"  
  
Serena glanced at the blackboard and burst out laughing, it was a simple diagram of a moon. While she was busy laughing, disguised Prince Hentlis passed her a note, and disguised Prince Wylo blew her a kiss.  
  
Edward, oblivious to all this, continued explaining his concept, "And then with your piece of chalk, draw a line to attach to the next line. You have learned how to draw a moon, well done. I want all of you to now write an essay on what I just taught you."  
  
The earth students looked bewildered and talked amongst each other about having the wrong teacher, or maybe their teacher was suffering from insanity. Some of the other Princes' had started writing their essays. Serena paid no attention and instead, read the note she had been given, "Dear Princess, guess who's our social studies teacher? It will be the general from the moon kingdom, General Million. Don't worry, I'll sit by you in that class and amuse you so you don't get bored and fall asleep." Serena giggled and mouthed a thank you to Hentlis. Just on time, the bell rang and all the disguised Princes followed Serena like sheep.  
  
Serena took front seats with Hentlis in the next class and giggled again. She stopped immediately when she saw another student walk through the door, handsomest she had ever seen, with neatly cut black hair and bangs that slightly fell over his deep blue eyes. She kept staring and smiled to herself when he smiled back and winked.  
  
Wow, thought Genkis, she is so beautiful, can imagine running my fingers through her hair and kissing her sweet lips. If she goes to the dance, maybe I'll see her around and have a talk. Another doll to add to my list, its great to be the number one heart thief. Little did he know, the rest of the class also had their eyes out for Serena, whether disguised princes' or earth humans?  
  
"Princess, did you see that guy down there?" Mina whispered excitedly.  
  
"Princess Mina?" Serena gasped, delighted.  
  
"At your service princess. That guy you were staring at, his name is Genkis Cestershire. I've talked about and he's the second hottest guy around, and he's been with every girl in the school, they can't seem to get enough of him. Also, he goes to every dance in town, trying to find new girls to fall in love with him. He's an easy to get, hard to hold onto. Want to come to the town dance with me, we'll meet some new people, " Mina explained enthusiastically.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort Serena, " Teacher Million cried out, "Your mother would be worried sick, I have her permission to permit you to go places, without that you will stay home Now, with the lesson..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now what do I do Mina, I can't go to the town dance, I also have a detention with Edward! And then Old Man Million was sent to be my guardian by mother!" Serena said worriedly.  
  
"Edward was one of the teachers?" Mina asked, and when Serena nodded, they both burst out laughing. Each of them knew that Edwards had tried to be a teacher before, but had ended up teaching the royal pets to dance while his goal was to teach the princess' how to do mathematics. Since then, he had never tried to teach again, until he followed Serena to earth. " A detention with Edward doesn't sound bad. I've made a few friends Serena; I'll ask them to help. I'll phone you later to tell you the plans! Right now, seems you're going to be busy!"  
  
Serena turned around, and sure enough, there was a line of boys there, waiting to talk to her.  
  
"Serena, love, are you going to the dance? Will you save a dance for me?" Penning asked Serena, raising his eyebrows with hope.  
  
Rydrake interrupted, "But no, Serena is saving two dances for me, is that not so, cupcake?"  
  
"I...," Serena started but was pulled up into a tree without anyone noticing. Someone was holding her waist tightly and covering her mouth. "Don't scream, I'm just here to rescue you, maybe I can have a dance for that?"  
  
Serena turned around the grinning face of Genkis.  
  
"Oh, its you!" She exclaimed happily, "Well, one dance, I guess."  
  
"Good, when do I pick you up? At seven? I already know from my resources where you live. See ya, " and with that, Genkis left Serena without time to object, and ran away, with Serena thinking, * He looks so good when he runs*.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The bell rang at 6:30 and Serena answered the door. There were two people there, Mr. Million and Diamond. She shut the door, Mina where are you? She thought dreadfully, I need help.  
  
"Hey Serena, " Mina replied, popping out of thin air and appearing beside her, with some friends from the moon, " I brought help, sorry, I said I'd phone first but I had a feeling you'd need help sooner than that. I also see that Diamond is waiting for you and Genkis is coming in half an hour, I can read your mind, with my love powers. Do you want to know the plan?"  
  
Serena nodded and Mina rushed over… " So that's how its all going to be, I'll take care of Diamond, you know who will take care of Mr. Million, and the rest of the Princess' will be coming with dates they picked up from earth. There's one more surprise, but I'll show you when we get to the dance and can use it!"  
  
The doorbell rang again and Mina chatted with Diamond and grabbed hold of his arm, then she marched him towards his car and told him to hurry up and not be late, while he silently cursed and held a look of disgust upon his face, that Serena started laughing at. Then Serena let Mr. Million in.  
  
"Serena, what is this..." he began, then saw someone familiar around the corner, "Myra? No, its impossible, how..."  
  
"Quiet Million, you're coming with me, no complaints!" She demanded and laughed, grabbing his arm. Serena laughed again as Mr. Million muttered, "It's impossible, where are you taking me? It's still impossible, but maybe it's a bit possible, yes, and its possible. Where are you taking me?"  
  
Serena saw another car pull up to the driveway and rushed out to meet Genkis. He told her how beautiful she looked, and that especially for her she had ordered a limousine. He felt very special, but began to get suspicious as she heard giggling coming from the upper parts of the limousine.  
  
"Is there someone else in here?" She demanded.  
  
"No, except my chauffeur and his date. When there is a dance in town no one is dateless, except maybe Darien Chimes. He just goes to the dance to sit down and watch everybody dance. You on the other hand, in my company, are going to have a great time!" He exclaimed confidently.  
  
Serena giggled, pulled him closer and kissed him on the nose. "I hope so, that way I can repay you with my gratitude!" He kissed her back and would not let her go. They sank into a passionate kiss and broke away. Genkis thought to himself, this one is easy, and I am going to have a great time. Serena was thinking; however about several other things. What was Mr. Million up to now that they had paired him up with Myra, how were all the other moon people and they're dates, what was Mina's surprise, and who was this Darien Chimes? Just when things couldn't possibly get any more confusing, the car pedal zoomed faster and picked up great speed, so great, that the car was shaking and Serena was shivering.  
  
"Jeeves, what are you doing?" Genkis called to the front.  
  
The chauffeur puffed, out of breath and replied, "I'm sorry Sir, but we're being followed."  
  
  
  
That was the first chapter of my attempt at a Romance/Drama story, what do you think?  
  
If you want me to continue writing it, please give me at least one review, adoring or criticizing, any review!! ( 


	2. Evidence of Something Coming

The Game of Love Chapter 2  
  
Serena shyly peered out the window and she let out a gasp as a sight met her eyes that they would never have believed. A red jeep crammed with 28 of Serena's former lovers rapidly approaching the limousine and being driven by none other than the most unexpected driver imaginable. Edward was driving, which he had never done in his life, and seemed to be having trouble to control the wheel and wore a look upon his face of terror while some of the other princes' told him to hurry up.  
  
The two tallest of the princes' took out voice magnifiers and yelled out pleadingly, "Serena! Come out, we know you're in there! Serena, love, come out!"  
  
Genkis had a look of determination and bewilderment written on his face. He was pleased that he had picked such a popular girl and won, but he didn't want to lose her now, "Jeeves, I'll need you to do a double speed, Serena, come here."  
  
Serena immediately collapsed in his arms as the speed doubled, very afraid that the doors might fly open and the car would go crashing at any moment. Genkis whispered to her softly and stroked her back to comfort her. Serena whimpered, very scared, but couldn't help but notice the faint smell of cologne upon Genkis, * He smells good. *  
  
They arrived at the dance in a hasty five minutes and hid among the crowds, but Serena doubted it would be long before her seekers would notice her illuminating light blonde hair and Genkis seemed to be more protective of her than ever, troubling her a bit. She was relieved when a chirpy voice called out, "Serena, over here!" and a smiling Mina waved for her to come over. Serena quickly excused herself from Genkis and hurried over to Mina.  
  
"Mina, I need your help again!" Serena burst out, half crying half laughing.  
  
"I know," Mina assured her, "I can read love trouble from your mind, but I wouldn't be so worried about that, Serena. Half the people in here are my friends from the moon, all-dateless and ready to grab every prince they can spot. What I am worried about is the secret I still have to tell you and another thing," After Serena did a little, "Yip!" of joy, because she loved surprises, Mina handed her an object wrapped in paper and whispered in her ear, "From your mother, she told me to give it to you. Open it only when you are alone. And the other thing is.well, Serena, I think something weird is going on. I tried to contact Myra, but she won't pick up, and she promised me an open line of communication in case anything happens."  
  
"I'll ask Mr. Million about her when I come home, I promise," Serena answered faithfully, while seeing Genkis come towards her, " Bye Mina, hey Genkis!"  
  
"Care to dance, Miss Serena?" Genkis asked, trying to put on a gentleman look.  
  
Serena giggled, "Of course, silly, I promised you a dance!"  
  
He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and began to dance divinely. Serena leaned her head upon his shoulder and thought about how nice this all was. They floated across the dance floor in a feeling of peace, but out of her eye, Serena caught someone watching them. This person took Serena by surprise, he was even more handsome than Genkis, yet his eyes seemed shadowed from lack of sleep, and his mouth would not allow a smile. When he noticed her staring back at him, his stare only became deeper, which startled and scared Serena.  
  
Serena looked away nervously, although she wasn't the usual type to do that sort of thing, she was more competitive, but then again, the stranger did not seem at all a usual type of person. It could have been none other than Darien Chimes, but why wasn't he staring at some other people? Serena, becoming once again more true to her personality, she would not be disarmed by someone who stared at her! She turned her attention instead to snuggling closer to Genkis and finally to looking about the room for the other disguised princess' from the moon and their dates. The first one she saw was princess Amy, dressed in a simple blue dress. Serena gave a small cough to keep from laughing when she overheard Amy talking to a wide-eyed and obviously bored boy with brown hair about particles and matter of today's technology. It was a wonder what kept the boy from leaving Amy altogether, then Serena saw the boy do something peculiar. He whistled a bit, while getting an item from his pocket and slowly went closer to Amy. He placed the object near her back, whispered something in her ear and they both headed towards the door. "Excuse me one moment please, Genkis," Serena said but halfway through, was already advancing towards Amy.  
  
"Amy!" Serena yelled as loudly and as obnoxiously as she could to get the couple's attention. She grabbed Amy's Arm and nodded to Amy's partner, "Sorry, I need an opinion and have to borrow her for a moment." The boy could only stare, with a shocked kind of expression, and finally waved his arms for them to go to whatever they had to do.  
  
"Amy. Are you alright?" Serena whispered anxiously, still holding onto Amy's arm.  
  
"Yes, I think so. You said you needed an opinion." Amy questioned, her face demanding.  
  
"Well, I was more worried about you. Did he threaten you with a knife, or was it a gun?" Serena continued, still worried.  
  
When Amy only blinked, Serena turned bright red and mumbled, "Oh well, I thought he was attacking you or something."  
  
Amy laughed a bit and replied seriously, "He wasn't threatening me, well, at least not really, but I am a bit glad you pulled me away."  
  
Serena curiously asked Amy why. Amy blushed a bit and told Serena, "Do you recognize who I was with? Prince Drake. He came here disguised two days ago trying to work up the courage to.to.. he asked me to marry him!"  
  
Serena's cheeks turned a deeper red and she found her head spinning with confusion, *and I thought he was attacking her! *.  
  
Serena gulped, "Then that object he was pushing you with behind your back?"  
  
Amy giggled, "An engagement ring, in its box. He wanted to take me outside to show me. I think I have decided though, I can't say yes. I don't know if I truly love him. Thank you for being concerned though Serena. Goodbye!" And with that Amy walked over to her partner again and they walked outside together. Serena turned around again, a silly sort of smile upon her face, this was turning out to be a rather interesting evening.  
  
While Serena was gone, Genkis spoke with his friend Brentin.  
  
"What do you think of her Genkis? Is she suitable for the finder's lab?" Brentin wondered aloud.  
  
"She's definitely a gem, Brentin. She seems to hang on me like all the others used to, but she seems to have many friends she keeps disappearing to. I'll have to make up an excuse of some sort for her when she goes missing. So that people don't get suspicious, I'll stay with her a bit longer, get her to trust me, to tell lies to her friends for me, " Genkis planned.  
  
"Well, I'll hand it to you Genkis, you always seem to get what you want, except for Lette, you could never have let, and now she's dead. A question for you, if you could have anyone, who could you have?" Brentin inquired, making conversation.  
  
"No one could replace Lette. Now that she's gone, I can only work on the finder lab experiments, only think of helping the lab, because it might be able to bring Lette back. It's not much of a chance, but it's the only chance I have." Genkis said slowly and painfully, a sad look hanging over his eyes.  
  
"Cheer up Genkis. I don't think that lab of yours is any good, in my opinion. All that lab really does is change people. Modify their hearts and turn them into robots, building themselves an army. That's what they'd do to Lette, no turning her back into what she used to be. Find someone else Genkis," Brentin expressed openly, then eyeing his friend's depressed figure, said a little more cheerfully, " I know its been a long time, but what if you found someone like Lette. Do you believe in the reincarnation of the soul? Where Lette's soul, after it has dies, could come back into the soul of another? Maybe its possible, no matter what science says, maybe someday, somehow, in some way, you'll find her again."  
  
Genkis snorted and faced Brentin, "You're pretty off in your thoughts somewhere Brentin, but thanks, it makes me feel, more sane than I usually feel."  
  
After a frown from Brentin, Genkis laughed heartily and told him, "Really Brentin, thank you, yet I doubt I'll ever find someone like Lette again.  
  
As Genkis left to go find Serena, Brentin looked up and let his mouth hang open. Lette? No, not possible, thought Brentin. He was seeing it, but he could not believe it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena rushed by Genkis, told him she would be back again soon and hurried off to the bathroom stalls. There, she unwrapped the object from her mother, as she had at last gotten too curious to stand it any longer. She stared at it for a moment, wondering what was so wonderful. It was a moonstone in the shape of a moon. She shook the wrappings out to see if there was anything else. A sheet of paper fell out that read:  
  
When moon is light I'll come by night And change my form Till light of day  
  
Serena knew her mother liked poems but this was going a bit too far. Serena shrugged and put the object in her pocket. She would figure out the mystery later, right now she had a date to attend to.  
  
If she had been looking more carefully, she would have noticed at that moment, that the moon was not simply glowing when she stuffed it into her pocket, but that from it, there was a small voice saying, "Open me."  
  
Serena hurried back to Genkis, pulling him into another dance.  
  
"I think it's about time we had some punch. Do you like punch?" Genkis asked, while they swirled around to the beat of the music.  
  
"Love it," Serena put in enthusiastically, "Let's get some."  
  
As they advanced towards the punch table, several people stopped them. First Mina stopped by, "Serena, some of the Prince's have somehow gotten away from their captor's, be on the watch out." Almost right after that Prince Diamond walked up to Serena, " Serena love, come have a dance with me," and took Serena into his arms at once. Genkis, spotting this, yelled loudly, told Diamond to back off, and Diamond told Serena, "I'll be back later then, your jailer will not let you be free it seems. Promise me a dance, lovely Serena," then Diamond turned and walked away, feeling a bit down.  
  
Serena was almost at the table when someone walked up to Genkis and whispered, "Genkis, its her!"  
  
"Brentin, are you crazy. She's gone!" Genkis hissed, eyeing Serena, tensely.  
  
Brentin put both his hands on Genkis' face and turned his eyes to look at someone right across the room. For Genkis this was a moment of utter shock. Lette? Here? Now? In this room? Genkis probably would have passed out but he could not tear his gaze from the girl. Serena, followed their eyes and began laughing hysterically and saying,  
  
"Sillies! Do you want to meet her? I can introduce her to you if you want," Serena said encouragingly, although she knew it might cost her her date, Lita was a good friend and it seemed these people also wanted to be Lita's good friend.  
  
They walked over to Lita and they were introduced. Brentin had abstracted himself from staring, but Genkis was still staring. Lita looked him up and down, after Serena told her something, and smiled, then took his hand towards the dance floor. They danced and danced when finally Genkis mentioned,  
  
"You look so much like someone I knew."  
  
Lita's smile wavered for a second, "I don't want to be a rebound off an ex girlfriend."  
  
"No, no, she passed away. She was kidnapped and her body found later on. I've never forgotten her," Genkis explained quickly.  
  
Lita felt bad now and gave him a big hug, "I think I owe you an apology, hows about you come outside with me for a walk as compensation."  
  
"That would be great," Genkis, answered, a smile lightening his face unlike any smile he had had for a long time.  
  
Serena felt as though finally some things were going right since she had gotten to earth. Mr. Million was probably too busy with Myra to pick up phone, she had finally figured out what her mother had sent her (or so she believes), she knew almost everyone's date, she had seen the mysterious Darien Chimes, and felt she would probably find out more about him later on. She had even found out about a wedding, knew the answer her friend would give, knew it didn't matter if her date had gone, one of the disguised Prince's would come to her aid, as a matter a fact, she could see Diamond and Edward still looking longingly at her. Serena came towards Diamond, "I believe that I am now free to accept your offer of a dance.  
  
"With pleasure, princess," He bowed, kissed her hand, and they began dancing slowly to the beautiful music, it was a slower song.  
  
"Princess, words cannot really describe how I feel for you. I want to take you away and give you everything as long as you'll always be by my side," Diamond whispered in her ear, also rolling his tongue around, giving Serena shivers.  
  
"But Diamond, where would we go? What would we have? I would have to have mother's permission first," Serena giggled.  
  
Diamond pulled her closer, and danced their way to a wall. He pushed her up against the wall, " It wouldn't matter princess, as long as you were there, then there are always ways."  
  
"Diamond, I must go now to give Edward a turn for dancing, and maybe I'll think about what you have said," Serena whispered softly.  
  
"That's right Mr. Diamond, begone. My turn! I did the driving," Edward turned towards Serena, grinning, " Serena, princess of the moon, I have come to rescue you from this Diamendo jerk. Will you take my hand and honor me with a dance like escaping by horseback from an enemies?" Edward began.  
  
Serena pushed Diamond away, "Later Diamond," she winked and began to dance with Edward, but for some reason, she felt very strange in Edwards's arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mina and Amy trying to get her attention. She looked again and saw Lita still dancing with Genkis. Suddenly she felt a bit tired, but glanced up once more to look at Ray, who was looking at her worriedly. He pushed Edward away and backed up, feeling energy somehow flowing back into her at once. Something strange was going on. "I'm sorry Edward, I have a headache." Serena explained.  
  
For a moment, Serena saw Edward smile, but then he quickly put on a polite frown and told her she should probably take a rest. Serena immediately ran over to Ray and the rest of her best friends from the moon, now disguised as humans.  
  
"Something is wrong," Serena started.  
  
"Yes," Ray responded, " Were you very tired when he danced with you? Before he was dancing with that girl over there, (Ray points) and now she's asleep, all her energy gone. Don't dance anymore with Edward, we're having a meeting tomorrow morning about it, meet us at the temple that's 2 kilometers away from your house, easy to spot, at noon. Don't be late."  
  
Serena nodded and turned to walk back into the dance room. She felt oddly at peace and wondered why. She looked up and gazed into the eyes of Darien Chimes.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly.  
  
"Hello," She responded, hadn't Genkis told her all Darien did was sit and watch? What was he doing talking to her, or even better, what had he been doing staring at her and only her earlier in the evening? She looked at him again and thought of a million questions to ask him, he seemed patient enough to answer them all. He was also so handsome. They stayed there like that until it seemed a million years had passed, standing there, peering into each other's eyes, creating a sort of understanding between themselves. Finally, Darien leaned forward, almost seeming about to kiss her, and whispered, still looking into her eyes,  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
This chapter ends here. I am so sorry I couldn't load it until today, I've been having a lot of document manager troubles, thank you for your reviews. If you have any suggestions or comments please write them, thank you =) 


	3. Perplexing Purposes

Serena stood open mouthed, usually she would say yes and be dancing with whoever had asked her before he could blink, but he was supposed to be the one watching everyone else, not the one dancing. Why had he all of a sudden chosen to dance? And with her? It made her feel special, to be able to change someone like that, but why had he done it? Why?  
  
There's something about her, thought Darien quietly. It's like I was drawn to her, I can't stop staring at her, thinking about her. Could she be the one Chibi Usa had told me about? She is certainly beautiful, but is she the destined moon princess, princess Serenity? For a moment Darien's thoughts wandered off to how he had gotten into this situation in the first place.  
  
He had been born an orphan, adopted by a normal family, though he had not been born normal. He had somehow obtained a few powers humans don't usually have (he never used them, though), but he never told anyone except his little sister.Asuka. It would explain why Asuka never wondered why strange things always happened to Darien or the surroundings and people around him, his strange powers explained it all. At first when he had met Asuka, she had seemed a bit of an odd little girl, not listening to anyone, keeping to herself, not trusting anyone. Then when Darien came it was like she saw something in him, he was the only one she would trust, and in return, he trusted her. Since then, they had been friends, until the incident. Asuka had been diagnosed with cancer, and her parent's could not afford the necessary treatment to keep her alive. Darien got a job, although he was only twelve years old. He picked up bottles from garbage cans for extra money. He never had time for anything except trying to get money to help Asuka. After two weeks of labor he came home late at night to a house of three, Asuka was missing. His parent's only smiled his naïve parent's. A man, they explained, had said they were doing special experiments in a laboratory, one of the experiments would help Asuka's form of cancer, and they could save her. All Asuka had to do was be one of the test patient's, and although they had never done the experiment on a human before, there was a great chance Asuka would be cured. Darien had not been satisfied with this answer and demanded more information. The only further information his parent's could give him was that the man who had taken Asuka away was named Mr. Moon. Therefore, Darien searched for a Mr. Moon, but he never found him. Darien finally decided to use his powers. One of his powers was his ability to search for dreams, if he could find Asuka's dreams, he could find her. What happened then though, was not what Darien expected. He found Asuka's dreams, but instead of the horses she always told him about, was an empty stable.  
  
Inside he stable was a solemn and serious Asuka wearing a hat covering her face, holding a picture of him. She raised her chin up high and said,  
  
"They have changed me Darien."  
  
"What have they done to you?" Darien demanded.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, but I cannot feel anymore Darien, it's so strange. I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I can't feel why, I can't feel sadness. And Darien.I'm beginning to forget." Asuka tried to explain.  
  
"Forget what?" Darien questioned.  
  
"Everything. How to do normal things like walk and talk, how to feel things like sadness and love, and you," After a small silence Asuka spoke again, "When they first did the experiments all my body functions were shut off except for my heart and brain, the essential things to live. I wondered why I couldn't move, couldn't talk to ask what was happening, but my body before had been too weak to be able to object, even when the man came to my house to take me to this laboratory, this prison. Do you know why?"  
  
Darien started to say no when Asuka raised her head and he saw her face. He was horrified and took a few steps back. He mouthed the words in utter shock, "Your face!"  
  
"Yes, Darien, look at my face. Does this color of metal suit me? Don't I look so much better with a robotic face? It's on the rest of me too, with fake skin. The haven't put the skin on my face yet," Asuka paused and said, "I'm sorry if I frighten you, Darien, although I can't feel sorry. They saved me from cancer by making me a robot, but I don't think they really saved me. They saved my heart and my brain, not my soul. And you still don't know the answer to the next question, again, why? Why did they want to have my heart and brain? To make their robot complete. I don't know what they are planning, but they are trying to make dead things alive by putting human things into them. The heart, the brain, they're forming an army of robots that won't need batteries, that can survive as any human being, but the human being's won't be able to go against them. It's the end of humans, Darien."  
  
Asuka's eyes suddenly went completely blank.  
  
"Asuka?" Darien asked, becoming scared, was Asuka waking up. Not yet Asuka, wait!  
  
"Who's making that noise? I can't see you, but I can hear you. Who are you and what are you doing in my unit. You're not unit 1," Asuka responded loudly.  
  
Darien shook her by the shoulders, as he watched her go limp "Asuka, you have to remember, remember, don't leave me here! Remember something, anything!  
  
~In the laboratory a pale face demanded, "What's happening, isn't it done yet?"  
  
"Not yet, the girl is fighting, I don't know how, because we cut off all her feeling from her brain waves," replied another.  
  
"Well, fix it now, if we don't gain control of her soon, the robot may not function properly with her heart. This whole thing will have been a waste!" shouted the pale-faced person angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir, right away sir," said the other obediently." ~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka's eye's popped open, "Darien, promise me two things. You will stop Mr. Moon from doing what he did to me to any others. There is no need to add to the suffering of the world. Then, promise me you will go on with your life when I am gone."  
  
"But Asuka, I have to help you.Its not too late to save you" Darien argued.  
  
"It is too late, Darien. I'm dying right now.promise me.promise me." Asuka shouted as she began choking and struggling.  
  
Holding her in his arms, Darien shouted, "I promise!" over Asuka coughs, which were getting louder. This continued for another 8 seconds then Asuka stopped struggling, stopped accepting oxygen. She seemed at peace as she smiled at Darien.  
  
Darien did not put her down, he stayed there, in Asuka's dream, he would stay there, he promised himself, as long as his powers would let him, but how long can a dream last when the owner of the dream is gone?  
  
"Forever," replied a high-pitched voice. "Even if a person is gone a dream can continue forever as long as you remember the person and all the person stands for."  
  
"Who are you," Darien asked in a whimper voice, not turning his head.  
  
"Someone from the future. I was sent back to fix up a few problems that someone else caused by going back in the past. I don't know if you'll recognize me, but you have to trust me. You promised Asuka you would go on with your life, and you're sitting here, breaking that promise. Breaking her last wish before she died," the girl commented.  
  
"She hasn't died," Darien said quickly.  
  
"Her soul hasn't, her body has. Those last moments she took to ask you to promise, interrupted the process of her heart transfer to the robot in the laboratory. Because of that she died, she died making her last wishes, follow her wishes now, Darien. She would have wanted you to," the girl continued.  
  
"What do I do now, then," Darien said, all the tears fading from his eyes, deciding he should no longer cry. Crying wasn't going to help anything.  
  
"The Mr. Moon who owns the laboratory has a purpose that involves someone named Serenity. I can't tell you who she is except that she is the princess of the moon, come down to earth. That may not make a lot of sense to you, but again, you'll have to trust me. When you find this person, you'll know that she is the one. She is the one who can help you stop the person from the laboratory, but you must also help her, for the person in the laboratory is after her, not to mention a lot of others are after her, but mainly him. So find her, help her; stop the bad guy, all the usual stuff. Believe me, after that, I won't need to tell you what to do, you'll know," the girl said in a quick twenty minutes.  
  
"How do I do that?" Darien wondered aloud, turning to face her, but the girl only winked at him. She winked at him then left. He last remembered her as a little girl with pink pigtails, leaving Asuka's dream.  
  
That was why Darien sat by the party's all the time, what better place to find someone than where most of the people in town go. He always sat in the chair, waiting for some sort of sign, yet he had never had any.until now.  
  
Was she the one, would she be able to help him? How could he explain to her that he needed her help? Would she believe him even if he told her the truth?  
  
Serena realized she had been staring at Darien for a looooong time, and he had seemed to be distracted by something as well, but not her, which was usually the case when the moon kingdom gave a ball. How could it be that she could have stared for so long, had anyone noticed? Serena looked around, nope no one had noticed, no one was paying any attention to them. It was as if time had frozen for a while, just for them. Serena shrugged then decided to snap Darien out of his trance.  
  
"Is something on your mind?" Serena asked him politely, batting her eyelashes.  
  
This didn't seem to wake him up. Serena frowned, it worked on all the other guys when she batted her eyelashes, and she always got their attention. She was going to have to come up with some other way.  
  
"Darien!" she said a bit louder, "Darien?"  
  
"Huh?" He said, with a classic look of confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry, we were about to dance, weren't we?"  
  
And off they were, dancing together so gracefully that some people even stopped just to watch them dance. Some whispered to each other that it was the strange man who was always sitting in a chair in the corner. The princes' boasted among each other that they were going to be next, most though were too busy glaring at Darien to boast.  
  
Serena leaned more onto Darien as they danced, hoping this would have an effect on him, but Darien remained the same. There was something about this Darien Chimes. He didn't react to eyelashes, obvious moves of interest, and spent a lot of time watching other people or thinking about something peculiar. He was a challenge, but Serena wasn't one to give up so easily. She would figure out what this Darien Chimes was hiding and then she could go back to being easily the most admired girl by all the guys.  
  
Darien had noticed when Serena had moved closer to him, but it meant nothing to him now. Her was too busy thinking again. He took a break from his thinking and looked at the girl carefully. Long blonde hair in pigtails just like the little girl in Asuka's dream. What did it mean? Did it mean something? What if-  
  
"Darien!" Serena shouted in his ear, interrupting his thoughts again.  
  
Serena seemed impatient, "You have to stop doing that, and it gets on my nerves!"  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow in question at her.  
  
Serena continued, "The dance is over. I have to go home, but I can't until you let go of me."  
  
Darien breathed a, "Sorry," and let go of her.  
  
"You'll have to repay me for that," Serena said slyly, "Walk home with me, will you? Genkis can't, he's taking Lita home by now I suspect. Darien nodded an okay.  
  
This is perfect, thought Serena, the only guy I can't have will be walking me home. Alone, when it's dark, he'll fall in love with me in no time. Not to mention, he's really cute. This is perfect, Darien thought, the walking her home. Maybe I'll tell her about my dream and maybe she'll be able to help me.  
  
As they walked, they continued another conversation.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Darien asked Serena, "and I never got yours."  
  
"Genkis warned me about some crazy guy who comes to a party not to dance, but to watch the other people dance. How unrealistic is that? So naturally, I ask the name of the crazy guy. It's funny how things work out. The guy was you. My name is Serena, by the way," Serena chirped.  
  
"Serena? Is that short for something?" Darien prodded, hoping her name would be Serenity.  
  
"Short for Serenity," Serena said proudly.  
  
Darien's heart skipped a beat. She had the same name! She must be the one! However, how would someone like her be able to help him? Did she even know about the laboratory and their experiments?  
  
"Oh!" Serena uttered, and put a hand in front of his chest to keep him from walking onwards. She glanced around quickly, and then pulled Darien and herself into a nearby bush. Why were they hiding, Darien was puzzled.  
  
"We're going to have to split up, you guys. Edward, Henry, Jenks, and I will be leaders. North, south, east, and west. We'll find Serenity if it takes us all night. We'll need two volunteers by her door in case she comes home. Alright, its all been planned, you twenty, come with me," shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Serenity giggled, "They're looking for me."  
  
Darien remembered the girl's words, "She is the one who can help you stop the person from the laboratory, but you must also help her, for the person in the laboratory is after her, not to mention a lot of others are after her, but mainly him."  
  
Darien hugged Serena closer to him and said, "Close your eyes." Serena had not been paying attention to him, but had closed her eyes and sighed as she breathed in his cologne, which was even better than Genkis'. When she opened her eyes she was not in the bushes anymore, yet still in Darien's arms.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena screamed, in shock.  
  
"My apartment," Darien said calmly.  
  
"But how?" Serena screamed again, backing away from him. Who was this guy? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try to make him fall in love with her just because he was the only one who wasn't immediately in love with her.  
  
Darien didn't reply. He left the room and came back with two foaming mugs of hot apple cider. Serena loved apple cider, lucky for him, and when she drank some it calmed her down somewhat. She still asked him though,  
  
"I still don't know how I got here."  
  
"It was me. I have these powers." Darien began.  
  
Serena looked at him disbelievingly. She had learned in her earth lessons that earth was not something with powers, it was more somewhere where you learned things by hard work, which was why some parent's from the moon sent their children there, but there were some unexplainable things.  
  
"It was my powers. You probably won't believe me, but at least listen once and give me a chance to explain. I should probably start at the beginning," Darien stated, worriedly, "Are you ready?"  
  
Serena decided her plans hadn't been such a good idea. Just because he was a little different from the other guys, by not adoring her from the moment he laid eyes on her (except that he danced with me, Serena thought, but he wasn't paying enough attention tome!), she had been eager to get him to fall in love with her. She didn't feel like doing that anymore. There was more to this Darien than she could have guessed, it was as if it was foretold that the moment this guy entered her life everything would change, nothing would ever be the same again. It scared her.  
  
Because she was scared, Serena only wanted to go home. What was she afraid of? Why not tell him to take her home this instant? Yea, thought Serena, that's what I'll do. Be direct Serena, tell him you don't want to hear whatever it is he wants to tell you. Serena turned to face Darien, "I-" she started. She looked into his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, so deep and blue, she could spend forever looking into his eyes. He seemed so sad, like he needed her help, yet knew she would not help him. Tell him no Serena; go home, you don't want to listen to some useless nonsense from someone who transports between places. Someone who.Serena paused.someone who needs me.  
  
It was a nice feeling to be needed; Serena had never felt needed before. She leaned back for a moment and realized being needed wasn't so bad, a great feeling actually. Was she ready fir something else new, now? Was she ready for what he was going to tell her? Serena sat closer to Darien,  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Serena leaned on his shoulder and waited. Not knowing what to expect, not knowing how she would take it or why she was listening to what this bizarre guy had to say. But the world is full of strange things; this is just another one of them. Serena didn't know how she had this feeling, but she somehow knew that the strange thing involved Darien and because it involved Darien, would also involve her.  
  
Then he began,  
  
"I was born an orphan."  
  
This was a rewrite of the third chapter. This part had a lot more drama than romance, I don't know how that'll work out, but I hope it'll go well. But Nyways.THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews. I am taking people's advice to spread things out more and take more time to explain. I hope you all understand my story a bit better now. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week ;) 


	4. Onwards to Adventure

This is a continuation of a rewritten part. There may be a little repetition because I changed the last chapter to spread things out, but be careful, I also changed some things. I have also added some extra doses of romance. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
After hearing Darien's story Serena just sat there, doing nothing. How could he expect her to believe that story? Even for someone from the moon, the story was quite unbelievable.  
  
"Impossible," she said.  
  
"What?" Darien questioned her. "You don't believe me, do you? I should have known."  
  
Darien stood up; he couldn't help but feel anger and frustration. He had been waiting for the "one" for who knows how long, suddenly she comes along, and she doesn't believe him. How was he supposed to prove to her that his story was true? He couldn't even find the laboratory to show her. Maybe she wasn't the one. Darien grabbed his coat,  
  
"I'll take you home now, then."  
  
At that moment, the doors flew open and twenty disguised princes' burst into the apartment. In the lead was Prince Henry,  
  
"Aha!" he shouted.  
  
Serena and Darien just stood their place.  
  
"Tea?" Darien offered him a cup. When Prince Henry's face turned red, another prince behind him took the cup, "Hey, I'll have some." Then another prince asked for a cup as well. Pretty soon, all of them were merrily drinking tea. Darien sat by himself, wondering if Serena's staying was a sign that he should try to get her to believe him again. Serena sat on the other side of the room. She felt like she was at another one of mother's tea parties, except that this tea party could be fun. Especially since, she was the only girl there. Serena nudged Henry,  
  
"Remember what we usually did when we had to go to one of mother's boring tea party's?"  
  
Henry smiled mischievously,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think maybe its time we did something like that again," Serena smiled back, liking the way Henry's face looked when he smiled. Serena didn't know why, but she was reminded of Darien when he smiled. Darien is not what I want on my mind right now, Serena convinced herself. My plan is what I should be thinking about.  
  
"Attention everyone!" boomed Henry. "Are you ready for a bit of a tournament?"  
  
"No!" chorused the princes' together.  
  
Henry frowned, then Serena put in,  
  
"First prize is a kiss from me!"  
  
"Yes!" chorused the princes' instead.  
  
The princes' started to arm wrestle at once, each one more determined than the next. While all this was going on, Serena glimpsed Darien come over and sit by her.  
  
"I know you still don't believe me, but I still need your help (If she really is the one, Darien thought hopefully). If I win this tournament I don't want a kiss, I want you to try to understand and try t help me. I don't know what you can do, but I want you to at least trust me."  
  
Right after that Darien hurried along to the tournament, there were two players left.  
  
"I'll play the winner," Darien said without emotion. The other princes' laughed. Henry was the best arm wrestler on the moon, how did an earth boy expect to beat him? Even all the other princes' couldn't.  
  
"Okay, earth boy," chuckled Henry, "I beat him so let's see you give your best shot at me."  
  
Darien stepped forward and put his arm in position. Henry slowly put his arm in the other position. Henry started to push his arm against Darien's. Darien's hand would not move. Henry pushed harder, then Darien began pushing back. Henry was amazed when his arm started going back. His brow angered and he put his best into the grip pushing back. Darien also pushed harder, but before they blinked, Henry's hand was down, he had lost. Darien turned to Serena,  
  
"Will you trust me now?"  
  
Serena blinked back at him.  
  
"I only promised to kiss the winner, not to trust them."  
  
Darien was angered again,  
  
"Well then I refuse the prize. Someone else can have it."  
  
Serena felt embarrassed and insulted. Well, if he thought he was going to get away just like that, he was wrong. No one refused her kisses; it was like saying her kisses were bad. She would show him! She thought with enthusiasm.  
  
"Not so fast," Serena got up and blocked him from moving away. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard, not letting him go. Darien was surprised, hadn't he said he didn't want the prize. Was this her way at a comeback of some sort, for not accepting the kiss, was he now not aloud to decline it? Darien wasn't much of one to lose either. He pondered what would happen if he kissed her back. He pushed his lips back up against hers very fiercely, not leaving any room for breath.  
  
Serena had not been expecting a kiss back, but held her ground. She was reminded of her last outing before she left the moon, when Edward has kissed her the same way and it had seemed like a kissing contest. This was almost exactly like that, except that Darien seemed to be winning the contest, what a kisser! Serena leaned more into the kiss and so did Darien. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her waist.  
  
They stayed in the embrace until they finally had to take a break for oxygen. They stood apart from each other once more and stared. Serena wanted to do that again. She felt beaten somehow, though. It was the other who was supposed to ask for another kiss, not her, she never wanted another kiss; she always headed onto the next person. This time though, she stared hungrily at his lips, she wanted more. She would have kissed him again, were it not for the apartment door bursting open again.  
  
It was the rest of the princes'. The princes' in the apartment from earlier stood up.  
  
"When you found her you were supposed to bring her back to her house!" Prince Edward shouted, "and instead you're.having a tea party?" he asked though a snort.  
  
The other princes' looked embarrassed indeed. They lead Serena outside to take her home, but even in the dark, there red faced were still clearly visible.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien stayed inside his apartment, his thoughts running wild. Something important had just happened, he guessed. When he had kissed her he had put as much as he could into it, as though it was a war he had to win, she had surprisingly equally played her part. After the kiss, she did not seem to be avoiding him anymore, as she had since he had finished his story. She had almost seemed to come back for another kiss, before the apartment door flew open again. Did this mean she was beginning to trust him, maybe eventually believe him, after one kiss? If it was the kiss that had that effect, maybe he could come up with some sort of plan to gain her trust. Whatever it took, he would not give up.  
  
Serena lay in her bed thinking. The princes' had dropped her off to her house. Before they left she gave them each a quick kiss, but at each kiss, she pretended she was kissing Darien. After the kiss he had given her, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. If his story had really meant something important to him, then he really wanted her trust. If she said she trusted him, would he give her another kiss? Thinking about this Serena almost fell asleep when she mentally noted something to herself. She had promised Mina she would check on Mr. Million and Myra, for Myra hadn't called Mina like she had promised Mina she would. Serena got up and searched her house, where Myra and Mr. Million had last been seen. They were missing and not a clue to where. Serena went back to bed. She would tell Mina about it tomorrow at the meeting at Ray's temple. She wouldn't worry right now. Right now, she had some serious dreaming about Darien to do.  
  
Lita sat with Genkis under a tree by the moonlight. He had done the same thing before Lette had gone out of his life. Lita enchanted him the same way Lette had. She seemed so beautiful and gentle-hearted. He tried to make jokes to make her smile, and loved the twinkle in her eyes when she did smile. He loved the way the bangs on her hair waved only slightly in the wind, the sound of her laugh. He loved everything about her.  
  
Lita gazed gently at Genkis. When she had come down to earth, she had not expected to meet anyone like Genkis. When they danced at the party and even now when they sat, it seemed he could never look away from her. He seemed entranced by her, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, like she was important. Lita blushed and Genkis smiled back. Genkis made her feel important, because of this, she had agreed to sit under the moonlight with him. And there they sat, thinking about each other.  
  
"Are you cold?" Genkis asked, seeing her shiver a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll take you home now, just tell me your address."  
  
"54 Cherry Street," Lita said softly.  
  
They walked home and stood at Lita's door awkwardly. They didn't want to leave each other, it was written on the looks of their faces.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Lita finally said, "You'll probably be hungry and I can cook you up something."  
  
"I'd like that," Genkis replied, grinning and taking her hand.  
  
He came into her house and looked around quietly,  
  
"Nice house, roomy."  
  
"Yes, I just moved here recently, everything is new," Lita answered, while taking out some parsley and honey.  
  
"Really, how long will you be staying?" Genkis continued, trying to make any sort of conversation to keep hearing her voice.  
  
Lita took out the sugar and eggs, turned on the stove, and said in a small voice, "I don't know."  
  
There was a small silence except for the sounds of cracking eggs and boiling water. Lita finished cooking and cleaned up the mess she had left. She brought out a tray with the food to Genkis, who had seated himself on the squishy couch, which was quite comfortable.  
  
"What is this?" Genkis asked curiously.  
  
"One of my special recipes. I haven't got a name for it, but I reassure you it tastes great," Lita put in.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Genkis laughed, "I'll taste it and then I can make up a name for it for you, but.you have to keep an end of your deal. You have to feed it to me."  
  
Lita grinned and took out a spoon, she scooped up a part of the food and fed it to Genkis. The moment it entered his mouth, Genkis' eyes popped open and he ate really fast. Lita fed him another spoon, which he ate even faster. Soon all of the food was gone and Lita was laughing crazily.  
  
"Did you see the look on your face?" Lita giggled, "And you eat like a monster. Was it that good?"  
  
"That was the best food I've ever had. Maybe instead of inviting you to dinner tomorrow as I was going to ask you, you can invite me to one of your home-cooked meals," Genkis suggested hopefully.  
  
"It's a deal then," Lita agreed.  
  
After a last kiss goodnight, Genkis left and Lita leaned against the door. She had not had so much fun for a long time. She had more important things to attend to, however, like protecting the moon princess. That's why she needed to sleep so she would be able to wake up for the meeting about Edward's strange acts. Genkis had distracted her from those worry some thoughts, giving her peace for a while. She would prepare him very large feast tomorrow for dinner in compensation. Thinking of the look on his face when he would see the meal made Lita giggle again. She felt so childish, but she felt wonderful. This Genkis was someone special to make her feel like that. He was so sweet.  
  
Mina sat thinking to herself, in the empty party place. Everyone had left already, but she decided an empty party place was a good thinking place. She needed to think about many things. About why Myra had not phoned her about Mr. Million, about what was happening every time Edward touched people, about what the queen had given her daughter in the package. She also needed to think about the advice she should give Amy who had been proposed to, about what to do with Ray who never seemed to be with a guy more than two days, and about how she should congratulate Lita and Genkis being a couple. She had a lot on her mind. Mina was always busy helping other people with their relationships that she had no time for her own. She also thought about this.  
  
She eventually finished thinking and got her things to prepare to leave. She came to the door, but found out that it was locked. She tried another door, she tried some windows. She kicked at the doors in frustration. She was trapped inside. Not to mention she might miss the meeting tomorrow if she couldn't get out.  
  
"Kicking won't break the doors Mina," came a voice from someone hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Edward?" Mina gasped, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Edward commented.  
  
"Where is Serena?" Ray demanded, glancing a couple more time at her watch.  
  
"Here!" shouted Serena, "Do I smell tea and cookies?"  
  
"Yea," responded Lita happily, "I made the cookies just this morning." (Just in case Genkis came by again, thought Lita sorrowfully, but I guess he had other things to do.)  
  
"Is everyone here? We seem a little small for a group of all the princess'," Serena asked, between a mouthful of food, seeming very unprincess-like.  
  
"Well, this is important, so we invited only the queen's trusted princess'. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and you. Mercury, Amy rather, is late. I think she's in trouble, Amy is never late, but there's nothing we can do. Right now, its important we continue with the meeting, " Mina answered, seeming not too concerned and helping herself to some of Lita's cooking, then added, "Amy is responsible, she'll have a good reason."  
  
"Now what has happened to Edward," Serena said, slurping some tea so loudly that everyone winced. Usually, she would not have put in so much vigor into eating and drinking, but she was still thinking about Darien. She still wanted that kiss, but she decided this morning she would fight against the urge to kiss Darien again, she would go against the very thought. Instead, she would concentrate on anything to distract her. She would concentrate on better things, like Lita's yummy cooking.  
  
"There are two possibilities. The first would be that he's not really Edward, and the second would be that someone is controlling Edward. How will we figure this out?" wondered.  
  
"Well, the only enemy we know who drains their victims of energy is the Negaverse, but they are long gone since the last time we defeated them," Mina added.  
  
"I think we kind of need Amy here. She'd figure this out in a-" Serena started, as the doors to the temple burst open.  
  
"Something.important.must.tell," Amy gasped, out of breath. Her hair was out of place, her clothes ripped, and she seemed to be having a hard time standing up.  
  
Ray dashed over to Amy, "Amy, what is it?" The other princess' quickly followed her. Amy was in such a delicate condition though, most of them were afraid that if they helped her, they might harm her.  
  
Amy had one hand in a balled fist to one side of her. The other she clutched at her heart. With her last words before she passed out Amy muttered, "Laboratory.Drake.Laboratory.ask." It was then that Amy's eye's popped open. She reached out her hand to Ray, still keeping it in a fist. Ray patted and held Amy's hand in comfort. Then she passed out. The princess' rushed her to the nearest hospital and found themselves waiting by her hospital beside.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Mina asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know," Lita replied firmly.  
  
"None of us know," Serena put in.  
  
"We have to find out," Ray cried out, pushing a fist through the air for extra enthusiasm, but quieting down when she got scowling looks from some other patient's for being so noisy.  
  
  
  
Lita could not sleep that night. In fact, she had not been sleeping for some time. The others would not notice, because she covered the bags under her eyes up with a light touch of makeup. She ran all her thoughts through her head once more. Lita had suspected Mina of acting strangely ever since their visit to earth. When Lita tried to question her about it, Mina always had some excuse to slip away, Mina was avoiding her! Her! Mina's best friend in the moon kingdom was avoiding her and without any explanation, but why? That was the question tugging at Lita's mind. When Mina wouldn't reply, Lita tried to figure it out herself. Then there was the incident at the party with Edward. Edward, making whomever he danced with tired. Mina, who was avoiding her. Even Diamond was acting strangely, avoiding everyone except Serena, but then, Diamond was in love with Serena like every other prince. Something was linked between everyone's strange behaviors, Lita concluded to herself. Whatever had happened to Mina that Mina would not tell her, seemed to also be happening to Edward and if it continued.she did not know what would happen. She had to think of something and fast, before it affects someone else. That was when something strange had happened to Amy. If only Amy would come out of her coma, Lita could ask her what had happened, if she knew or could help her find out what had happened to Edward and Mina. All she had left now was Ray, Serena, and Genkis. Genkis had been so sweet at the party, could not keep his eyes off her. Although he was so nice and funny and she felt she was falling in love with him, she suspected something about Genkis. He knew something and was hiding it, for when they got to certain topics in their conversations, he would stutter or cough, or avoid her, just like Mina. Then again, Genkis had taken her mind off things. She liked Genkis and thought him brave, but she couldn't tell Genkis. He was coming for dinner tomorrow though, and she knew they would have a lovely time together, even if they had their differences or were a bit afraid.  
  
Lita turned out her light, tossed, and turned, she still couldn't fall asleep. "That's it!" murmured Lita, she had had enough. In a dash, she flicked her light back on and dialed a number on her phone.  
  
"Hello?" A voice came. "Lita, is that you?"  
  
She was going to tell someone.  
  
  
  
Three figures sat under the tree by Ray's temple.  
  
"Are we all here?" Ray whispered.  
  
"Yes," replied Serena and Lita in harmony.  
  
"So you all know how I'm concerned. Something strange is going on and its already affecting some of our friends, almost like they're strangers we don't know. Mina avoids people, Edward drains energy from people, and something must have come after Amy before she got away," Lita continued.  
  
"Why, though?" Serena said, feeling anger because someone had done something to her friends.  
  
"No Serena, who is what we have to figure out first," Ray put in impatiently.  
  
"We should put all our information together first, that's what Amy would do," Serena sighed. "I should probably show you guys the moonstone, then."  
  
"What?" Ray muttered.  
  
"Something happened to Mina ever since she came to earth, right? Well, she gave me this moonstone and said it was from my mother and not to open it when anyone else was around. There was a voice, that told me to open the moonstone, but I don't know how, there's no latch or opening," Serena explained.  
  
"I have something to say as well," Ray put in. "The day that Amy came to the meeting late, in her dangerous condition, when she held out her hand for me to hold, she had something in her hand. Just before the ambulance carried her away, she unballed her hand from its fist to give me what was inside.  
  
"What was it?" Serena asked, only a few cm away from Ray's face, filled with curiosity.  
  
"Back away!" Ray bellowed, then covered her mouth, sometimes princess Serena really got on her nerves. Being too close to, her face, under any condition, was only one of them.  
  
In a softer voice Ray continued, "It's a piece of paper that has an address on it. Remember when Amy mentioned a laboratory, I think it's the address to the laboratory, but it could be dangerous."  
  
Lita gave a little gasp and both of the other girls's turned to stare at her.  
  
"Genkis.although he wouldn't tell me much.told me he worked at a laboratory. He was so secretive, wouldn't even tell me where it was, and told me he couldn't. Do you think he meant," She didn't have to finish." We should get ready," Ray said, we're going to pay them a visit. "But first, we're going to open that moonstone."  
  
"Grandpa, could we use the room of silence?" Ray asked politely.  
  
"Why?" Grandpa demanded suspiciously.  
  
"We're opening up a rock that may be explodable when combined with metal, but that's the only way to open it. Firelock, you know that type of rock, for a school project," Ray lied.  
  
Before he said another word, Ray had taken the key from him and was off to the room.  
  
"Room of silence?" Serena questioned, puzzled.  
  
"A room where our ancestor's hid from their enemies when the war was on. Nothing affects the room outside from the inside; nothing on the outside affects the room on the inside, except the electronic tools. Let me do everything and don't worry," Ray said disarmingly.  
  
Two hours later.Ray, are you done yet?  
  
"I have to go somewhere, I'll be right back," Ray said tonelessly.  
  
"Um.Ray? Is it just me or did you forget about our plan?" Serena remarked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
When Ray continued walking, they realized something horrible was going on, "Mina said not to open the moonstone in front of anyone else, and since she's not on our side, we should have opened it when we were all there! Something has happened again!"  
  
Serena finally stopped complaining when she heard Lita growl slightly, "Lita?"  
  
"It's not fair!" Lita burst out, "Why does everything happen to everyone else and leave us helpless! I want to help people, I like to make people happy, that's why I cook, but this, I don't know if I can handle this!" In a softer voice she said, "I don't understand what's going on, whats affecting the people we know and care for, but I'm going to do something about it. I have to do something."  
  
Serena comforted her, "It's okay. We'll figure it out. We'll stop whatever the cause of this is."  
  
Genkis froze when he heard those words, "Why does everything happen to everyone else and leave us helpless?" Lette had said those words. That's when the people from the laboratory had told her that she could help, that she wasn't helpless. They took out a paper, and she had signed, only showing it to Genkis at the last moment possible. "No!" He had shouted, but it had been too late, they were already taking her away. He applied for a job at the laboratory; hoping to see what would happen to Lette, make sure they didn't harm her. Then he had seen what they did to people, they didn't help people they.it was too cruel. Lette had suffered the most out of all of them, she had been one of the first to volunteer to be a "patient," but it was more like being an unsuspecting victim. All the other test's worked, but not Lette's. Letter died in the process. Soon enough though, the found out that he knew Lette from before, they found him dangerous. They put something inside of him, outside of his will, although he did not know what, but this thing that they put inside of him, made him bring them a new victim every month. He was helpless against it, yet the thing inside him would not stop him, could not stop him, from loving Lette, or.Lita. Beautiful Lita who was like Lette in every way, except that she could cook better than Lette. He grinned. Suddenly he remembered why he was here.  
  
"Ahem," Genkis paused, "Have I come at a bad time?"  
  
Lita stopped, the angry look wiped off her face and replaced by a smile. Genkis had brought her flower's and chocolates. Genkis was so sweet! However, Genkis was from the laboratory, Lita then frowned briefly.  
  
"Thank you, Genkis, but I have to ask you something," Lita said seriously, right after she smiled graciously.  
  
"Anythi-" Genkis started without thinking, then he felt it. The thing inside him, it was making him do things again. He dropped the flowers and chocolates and dropped to the ground clutching his heart.  
  
"Genkis?" Lita shouted, rushing to his side, while Serena stood there, open- mouthed.  
  
Genkis knew he had to get another victim, or the thing inside him would not let him be, but did it have to be Lita? No! "Yes," said the thing inside him.  
  
Genkis took out a vial from his pocket and showed it to Lita.  
  
"Come with me, Genkis said, and Lita didn't reply, she just followed, leaving Serena even more open mouthed.  
  
Serena fell to her knees. Why had her mother sent her here? She just wanted to go home now; she had never felt so alone before. The other's princess' were either missing, not themselves, or in a hospital. The princes' had gone who knows where, but she didn't want to see them now, the only guy she could think of was Darien, but she didn't know why. For some strange reason she didn't know she could not think about Diamond or any other guy, because when she looked at anyone else, she just saw Darien, and when she looked into their eye's she only longed for Darien's eyes. What was happening to her? She was Serenity, Serena, or whatever they wanted to call her. She could have any guy in the blink of an eye, why concentrate on one when there are so many without. However, Darien was.different, she felt at peace with him, even when he talked of strange destinies and asked for her help when she didn't know how to help. Something strange.  
  
Amy stirred in her coma, she felt herself blink and wake up. Then she felt and saw that she was not alone.  
  
"Drink this," commanded a firm voice beside her.  
  
Surprising herself, Amy did, for she had no energy to disagree. She felt herself relax and felt energy flow back into her. She thanked the person and asked why he was helping her.  
  
"Because I need you help. You know about the laboratory now, since you almost became one of them. My sister is still in there, there's still a chance to save her, but I can't do anything, I can't even come four miles within the distance of the laboratory or they'll cut off the circuit that keeps her alive," Darien said, feeling tears in his eyes again. Why did he have to cry so much! First, when he thought about what his sister would think of Serena while he was dancing with Serena at the party, now while he was telling Amy what had happened to her sister?  
  
"We need to find Serena first," Amy told him quickly, breaking him out of his trance.  
  
"Why?" he questioned her, disbelievingly, he didn't want to include Serena in this.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me on that," Amy said seriously. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I need to study what you made me drink to give me back my energy, then we'll need to steal a piece of that large moonstone from their laboratory. In addition, Serena, be extremely careful, you have to stay hidden away and don't open the door for anyone unless they have the password, and Darien; you'll have to guard her door. We'll need some heavy protection for all of us to have and some antidote in case one of them tries their experiment on one of us and we can't resist," Amy planned carefully.  
  
"How will we get a moonstone piece from the laboratory if Serena and I are hiding?" Darien demanded, "It's too dangerous in that laboratory for you to go alone."  
  
"I'm not going," Amy replied, "No one is, we'll bait them to come to Serena, then we'll have to do some test's to the person and see if the experiment is reversible. Once we have an antidote, we can rescue the other victims from the laboratory. Please remember Serena, if anyone comes to your hiding spot, alerts Darien with this button (hands Serena an object with a button), and then we'll attack. Don't trust anyone unless they have the password, not anyone."  
  
Serena nodded, not anyone.  
  
Serena waited by her hiding spot impatiently, did Darien have to stand on the other side, and couldn't he stand inside, with her? Why am I thinking about that, Serena scolded herself, pay attention to something else? Like what? Her mind asked her. Lunch, replied Serena, I'll think about lunch. Sandwi-! Serena was cut off from her thoughts by a loud, "Ding Dong!"  
  
"What's the password?" Serena called through the door, without opening it, she fingered the button in her hand.  
  
"Serena, its me!" called a voice.  
  
Serena peered through the looking glass on the door. Perhaps it was Mina, pretending to be normal. Alternatively, if Lita or Ray had come out of their trance, it could be them. Serena looked and took a deep breath, be calm, she told herself. You imagined it, look again, its not who you think it is. Serena took another deep breath and looked again. There was no mistake this time. Standing outside was supposed to be whoever had come to take her to the laboratory, to trick her. The person standing outside was to be her enemy; she was supposed to be careful. How could she though? The person standing outside was none other than Diamond.  
  
"Serena?" Diamond pounded on the door. "It's only me."  
  
Serena panicked. What was she supposed to do? Amy had told her not to let anyone in. She would just have to pretend she wasn't home. She leaned against the door and breathed deeply, trying to remain calm. Why was Diamond coming after her? What did he want? Was it really his laboratory? Had Amy perhaps made a mistake?  
  
Serena didn't have much time for the questions anymore as Diamond burst inside, crashing the door open. Serena pressed the button quickly as she screamed and ran from the pieces of wood flying around form the broken door. Where was Darien, wasn't he supposed to help her? Serena hid in a closet and tried to think of happy thoughts. She felt tears running down her cheeks, she was so scared. She heard the crashing of furniture and some yells, so she covered her ears. She started rocking back and forth, back and forth. And then.silence. There was no noise now. Then there it was, the sound of quiet footsteps approaching. He was coming for her. There was no way out of the closet, no other hiding place. No escape. The door creaked open.  
  
Serena ran into the person's arms. She had never been so relieved to see Darien. Sure, her house was pretty messed up, but her enemy was gone and she felt safe, safe in Darien's arms. He held her there, wondering if she trusted him now. He had wanted to talk to Serena again, so he had done some spying, trying for a time when he would find her alone. He noticed how everyone kept on disappearing and her talks with her friends about strange behavior. He found out about Amy and decided she was probably the most reliable one to help Serena and maybe convince Serena to trust him. He had talked with Amy, and found out even more about the laboratory. Now, he had saved Serena from danger, surely, she would trust him now. Would help him defeat the owner of the laboratory. He turned to look at her, and was suddenly reminded of an angel. As though she were an angel coming to rest in peace in heaven, yet in his arms.  
  
Serena lay peaceful in Darien's arms. She finally trusted him now. She felt she could do anything with him say anything to him. She had never felt this way about somebody before, so at peace, so relaxed. No need to worry about giggling at the right moments or batting eyelashes to get attention. She felt as though she was falling in love, but she should not, Serena decided to herself. Darien just wanted her help, he didn't want a relationship, yet, the kiss he had given her earlier might have meant otherwise. Would he kiss her now? She looked up and found he was staring at her.  
  
Darien found her looking back at him. She leaned forward slightly, as though expecting something. Darien suddenly remembered how he had kissed her earlier. How she had reacted. He found himself, looking at her mouth, craving for another kiss, he leaned into her, and at the same time, so did she.  
  
It was a long kiss. When they broke apart Darien and Serena stared at each other for a moment and then smiled and winked at each other. Then they carried on together, hand in hand, outside; ready to defeat the owner of the laboratory. There was only one problem.  
  
Amy was missing.  
  
I'll be back at least next week, maybe earlier with the next chapter. Ideas would be appreciated, you'll learn about the moonstone Serena has, you'll enter the laboratory of Mr. Moon, you'll find out what happened to Serena's friends, and what she's up against. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you for reading ;) 


	5. Revealed Truth

Serena gripped Darien's arm tightly, "Do you think they took her?"  
  
Darien looked solemn as he replied, "Yes. They took all of them to the laboratory, I'm sure of it. I wonder who they were."  
  
"Didn't you see them when you fought them," Serena asked.  
  
"I was too busy fighting them to look at them, and they were all in some type of uniform, so I couldn't see them anyways. As soon as I beat one of them up, they grabbed the loser and all went away," Darien answered truthfully.  
  
Serena couldn't help gripping his arm tighter, she felt so afraid. She had never been this alone before when something awful was happening. On the moon her friends had always been with her, and since they had followed her to earth, she thought she wouldn't have to worry about being alone. It was one of her greatest fears, to be left alone. Darien was all she had left now. Not to mention he had saved her life. She had to trust him now, she had no choice. If she lost Darien too she would be all alone.  
  
Darien gripped Serena's hand tighter. Trying to concentrate on figuring out what to do he found himself gazing at Serena's long odango shaped hair, it seemed to glisten in the certain light they were in. Without meaning to Darien thought of the other little girl from his dream's. The girl and Serena ressembled each other greatly. Darien shook his head and tried to focus. The little girl had told him to get Serena to help him defeat the person of the laboratory, now that he had her trust, she was more likely to help him, but how? He looked to her face, seeming frustrated at something and her hand that was tightly gripping him. He held her closely, he was told to protect her, so that was what he was going to do. He had to figure out a way to protect her when they went into the laboratory. He then remembered something.  
  
He left her for one moment, grabbed a bag and brought it back, a bit surprised to see that Serena hadn't moved at all from her before position. She blinked at the bag he had. What was inside?  
  
"Amy left this, " Darien commented, reading her mind. "She said she had brought it with her from home just in case something like this ever happened. Seems it comes in handy when someone thinks ahead. Tell me, though, I thought you and your friend's lived here. Where are you from?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Serena blurted out before she could help herself, "I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. It breaks a lot of rules to tell a human where we comes from."  
  
"You may it sound as if you're aliens or something, from another planet," Darien concluded, "It's alright, don't tell me if you can't."  
  
You're more correct than you should know, thought Serena.  
  
I'll find out myself, thought Darien.  
  
"Now, there is a lot of high tech stuff Amy left us, we're going to have to spend a day or so learning about it and then we'll go to the laboratory. Are you ready?" Darien asked politely.  
  
"No," Serena started, "But let's start anyways."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the laboratory...  
  
"Why?" Diamond shouted at the world. "Why is it so hard to get her? Why does everyone always get in the way? First the moon guards, then her friend's, now an earthling. Pretty soon it might even be the whole human race, there must be some way! I've planned this too long, waited too long, I have to get her." He paused and said in a calmer voice, "Yes, that's right isn't it? Everyone is after her. Now that I have her all I have to worry about is earth boy and the moon princes', but I can used that to my advantage," Diamond grinned, "Ms. Gelati, I want immediate research on the whereabouts of some specific people. Starting with...Edward"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Moon," a voice responded immediately after his.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh..." groaned Amy.  
  
"Amy? Are you awake?" hissed a voice like Mina's.  
  
"No, that's why I'm snoring, " Lita said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you just yet," whined Mina.  
  
"Mina? No, you're just a robot," Amy mumbled, still in a bit of a daze.  
  
"No, it's really me. Lita and Ray are here as well. I haven't been able to find Edward, though, his position is different than ours I think. We need to get out though, Amy. A Mr. Moon that I've heard the guards talk about is using us as bait to get Serena. They want Serena for some reason, we have to help her. Her mother doesn't even know what's going on. We're the only ones who can help her."  
  
"No, Darien will help her. He kept talking about getting her to trust him and protecting her and getting her help. I think...I think he likes her. Not like the other princes' who fall for her looks and playfulness, but really really likes her. Loves her even. There is something strange about him as well, he knows something about Serena, I don't know what though, he will protect her. She's safe," Amy answered, feeling more awake and up to a good mind challenge. "Where are you Mina?"  
  
Ray thought about all Amy had said, "If Serena doesn't want this Darien, he's mine. He sounds too good to be true!"  
  
"No way, he's mine then," argues Mina, then said more seriously to Amy, " Oh, I'm in the cell beside you, we're all in cells. If what you say is correct, and being the genius you are it probably is, we're going to need some saving. The owner of the factory, the Mr. Moon is doing experiments on human beings, something to do with robots and building an army great enough to defeat the Moon Kingdom. Since we're pretty close to human being's, safe for our powers then we might be the newest addition to the army. We need to get out of here, and fast."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Edward turned to Diamond, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come for you," Darien said seriously, "You're going to help me."  
  
"No, I can't help anyone, not even Serena, something is wrong with me. I'm...I'm changing. It' best if I stay away from everyone, before something happens," Edward said sadly.  
  
Diamond was suddenly angered, "What are you talking about? You'll come with me if I say you will!"  
  
"No, I won't!" screamed Edward, he faced Diamond comepletely. Diamond looked back at Edward it shock. He's changed, thought Diamond, backing up. He's different now, and something is terribly wrong. Something I planned on has gone terribly wrong. It's not possible, so terribly wrong...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena felt like she was in school again, all the while that she and Darien were learning how to use their high tech weapons, but eventually they had both gotten the hang of it. After, of course a long period of teasing. She felt more comfortable around Darien now that he had saved her. She also felt comfortable joking and teasing with him. One of the items from the bag had been a laser pen, Darien had figured that out when it burned his finger slightly.  
  
~"Oh no, " Darien had groaned.  
  
"We're going to have to operate," Serena joked.  
  
"You can't be serious," Darien played along. "I'm sorry, if we don't seperate it it will spread to the rest of you body, you'll need operation. No less than a million dollars if you please," Serena teased, giggling.  
  
Darien leaned closer," So, doctor. As the honnest opinion of a patient. All it needs is a kiss better. Besides I can't afford a million dollars, " Darien said more seriously.  
  
Serena passed him a band aid, "I'll need help putting it on."  
  
Serena carefully put a bandaid Darien's small wound.  
  
"Thank you nurse," Darien exclaimed. "I'll make my payment now," and he leaned closer to her and kissed her. As he pulled away she pulled him back, "not so fast, you're not done yet, you still have another million kisses to go."  
  
"A million dollars, nah, but that, I think I can handle," Darien smirked, and the payment began~  
  
Serena looked back to the present Darien who held out his hand, "Are you coming?"  
  
Serena took his had eagerly and kissed him again. There had been a lot of kissing. Serena had started it when she wouldn't let go of his hand, then he had sensed she was frightened and kissed her lightly on the forehead for comfort. Serena had in response kissed him hungrily on the lips. She wanted him, just because of his kisses, she felt attracted to him. He also seemed to be attracted to her.  
  
Darien paused to kiss Serena again when they stopped. Her kisses were addicting, tasting of honey and sugar. He knew he was just partner's with her, but he was attracted to her for some reason and the kisses just made it worse. He wanted her, like he had never wanted anyone else, but he had a mission to complete, he couldn't let something like attraction distract him. but how could he when she was openly opening her arms to him and constantly demanding his attention and protection?  
  
Hand in hand again, they left outside and headed for the forest. By this time they would get a head start to the laboratory without knowing, this time of night. It would take a day or so to get there and the forest was the fastest way there, and safest to hide. It was dark though, and Serena shivered at some sounds of animals in the night. As they got further into the forest, it got harder to travel. Serena often holding onto Darien for support as she kept on tripping. Then, at a very large tree trunk Serena tripped, grabbed for Darien, and pulled him down as well. There they lay with Darien on top of Serena, looking longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"We should move before something happens," Serena whispered, not really wanting to move. His lips were entrancing, she wanted him to kiss her again. She felt herself relaxing under him.  
  
Darien, all the while in the forest, kept sneaking glance at Serena, how could she, the one who was supposed to help him, be distracting him so much as she simply walked along. Was distracting him supposed to be helping him? As he had fallen on top of her, he lost all thought of concentration on anything but her. He had never physically been this close to her. Her skin looked such a creamy color and the moonlight made her hair almost sparkle. Her lips seemed colored a cherry red and found himself wanting to kiss her again, she seemed so ready, so willing to accept him. Then she relaxed and Darien felt himself go hard. He wanted her very badly, he could only think about her, he had to have her. He leaned down and kissed her and felt his hands going through her hair. She seemed accepting and ready as she traced her fingers along his back , but he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He did not want to hurt her, he thought, accusing himself suddenly, he loved her too much. He loved her? He hadn't planned on this. He backed off of Serena and they kissed. She grabbed at him, not wanting him to leave. She pulled him closer and kissed him more deeply. Darien sadly forced himself away, "No, not tonight," he said.  
  
"Don't you want me?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, but we can't today. I'm sorry if you wanted to, but this is a bit early for me. When they awoke it was early in the morning. Serena was sitting by herself, Darien was sitting by himself, behind the tree where...she didn't want to think about it. What had made her react like that. She had flirted immensely with the other guy's before yet she had never gone that far. What bothered her the most was not that they were being distracted from her mission, but that she liked it. She liked it when she was with him, whatever they were doing. And when last night had happened she had hung onto him for dear life, never wanted him to leave. Talk about being overly protected. How would she be able to look him in the eye, though. How did she lose control. Would she be able to kiss him again?  
  
"Alright, I'm done dressing, you can look now," Darien called.  
  
They continued on their journey, Darien wondering what had possessed him last night to have even kissed or cuddled her hair. Would she forgive him? Maybe it would be best if they were kept apart for a while, and let themselves concentrate on what they had to do. The continued without their hands together, every now and then sneaking glances at each other, every now and then sighing. It would be a long trip to the laboratory.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mina whispered to the rest of them, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," they replied in unison.  
  
"Remember he's mine," Mina reminded them.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it," Lita countered, but grinning, had Mina become possessive or what. It was so nice to see the real Mina again. Things would be interesting again.  
  
Amy took out her pen that she conveniently still had with her and especially convenient because it wasn't just a pen. She and everyone else had figured out a way to escape. They had also heard some more useful information to help them figure out what was going on. They had to act quickly to escape ad tell Serena and Darien of the information. If they did not hurry, they might be too late...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had finally arrived at the laboratory, and although hard to find, they had done it. Truth be told, the laboratory seemed to be only a castle, used as a laboratory. Using a laser pen that Amy had left, they snuck in through a window. They looked around, awed. They were in a room full of what seemed human beings kept in large experimental tubes. They lasered their way through another door an found the exact people from the experimental tubes staring back at them, but not moving. They seemed lifeless. Serena bravely, tapped on the head of one of them, it looked and felt like a human. Darien got out Amy's mini- travel computer and scanned the figure in front of them.  
  
"Origin," started the computer voice quietly, "Robotic Maintenance."  
  
"What gives them life to move?" whispered Darien cautiously  
  
The computer continued, "electric moonstone operated."  
  
"Like battery operated?" Darien guessed. "electric moonstone operated? Must be some very powerful moonstone."  
  
Serena thought of something quickly, "Darien, I have one of those. Mina gave one to me from my mother, or at least I thought it was Mina, but I have one. I thought it was just a moonstone, Ray opened it and went away, but there must be something about it, something important fo my mother ot give it to me!" She gave the moonstone to Darien.  
  
Darien held the moonstone, he couldn't concentrate again. He was distracted. Serena had large puppy eyes when she was interested, yet frightened. So watery and clear, and her lips were still as cherry as they were everyday. He wanted to kiss her. As if responding to his thoughts, Serena moved closer and planted a large kiss on him, he quickly shoved the moonstone to a safe place then held Serena's waist. He wanted her, even if it wasn't the time. He couldn't wait anymore.  
  
At that moment the door opened and Diamond walked in, seeming to be wearing the largest smile in the world, quickly leaving his face when he saw Darien and Serena together. He knew the effects of the moonstone, the stupid earth boy had probably wanted Serena just like all the other guy's before him had.  
  
The robots automatically came to life when Diamond snapped. The weapons Darien and Serena had would be useless, there were too many against them. What would he do with them now?  
  
"Take him to the dungeon, Serena come with me," Darien stated firmly. When she didn't move and only stared at Darien being taken away, Diamond grabbed her roughly by the wrist and whispered into her ear, "Don't resist, something could happen. I warned you I was dangerous, and now you can't escape because you're mine."  
  
Serena stared into his two deep eyes. She saw love and lust and desire. She saw possessiveness and anger and resentment as well. She felt scared, very scared indeed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien felt despairing but lightened up when he saw Amy, Lita, Mina and Ray. they blinked up in surprise when he came. So he was unexpected, they would still help him wouldn't they? They all wanted to save Serena.  
  
Mina turned to Amy, "If we want to help him too we're going to have to explain some things to him."  
  
Ray looked innocently up at Darien and started a polite conversation, every now and then hinting at asking whether or not he was still with Serena. Darien told her he was still with her and she pouted angrily and turned around.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's just in love with you," Lita teased.  
  
"What!?" Darien exclaimed, backing up slightly.  
  
"I don't look that bad, do I?" Ray commented.  
  
Amy giggled like a little then, then more seriously nodded her head then commented, "But if he's here, then Serena...oh god, Serena!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Myra approached Edward, "It's starting you know. You're turning. Actually, it's almost done. Pretty soon you'll have to eat. Then the game's will begin.  
  
"What!" thundered Edward, "Have you done to me?"  
  
"A vampireisn't that bad of a thing to be. Happened to me, what, two months ago, but that clan wasn't danergous enough for my liking. I decided to start a vampire club of my own. Congratulations, you're the first member," Myra sneered, this Edward wasn't all he had promised to be. but wait, wait and see, it might have been worth it.  
  
Edward felt himself changing. His first bite, Myra explained, had to be someone he hated or desired for before he could eat them, or someone he needed to get rid of. Those were her club rules, why should he follow her stupid rules? He had never agreed to become part of her, "club." Already though, he felt a desire rushing through him. Desire for something with blood. The first thought that came to his mind was the blood of Serena. When he moved from Pluto to the moon to escape the attacks, as had many other children from the other planet's as the moon was one of the safest, he had seen Serena and had not ever concentrated on any other girl. Serena, he thought of her now, her sleek neck and the blood that would come from it. Stop it, he told himself, you can fight this, don't kill anyone just because you have a craving!  
  
Reading his mind Myra said, "Not a craving, Edward. You have a desire, you're now changed completely." She laughed. Her laugh echoed off the walls of the chamber he was in. He had to escape that laugh, had to concentrate on something else before he went insane. He ran from the chamber, into the forest, when he smelled it. It was so strange, he could smell Serena, he sniffed along, thinking as a vampire, with his abilities it wouldn't be too long before he found her. No, thought the human part of Edward that was left, I've lost control. I can only hope that Serena is well guarded.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Serena was thrown onto a high bed in a chamber without windows. Diamond had taken away all her weapons, she was powerless, unless she somehow figured out how to use her moon power's. Her mother had told her a few days before she had told her to leave, that every princess had certain power's, but it would take time and practice before they figured out how to use their powers and should only use them in their most desperate needs. Was being changed into a white see through nightgown then tossed upon a bed by a bare chested Diamond desperate enough? Serena closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle.  
  
Diamond climbed up on the bed as well, fingering her hair, "And now Serena, to make you completely mine. You know, you can't escape me."  
  
"I don't understand," whispered Serena cautiously, stalling for time.  
  
"You see," started Diamond, when on the moon I proposed to get your mother to marry you to me, she refused. I figured out a way to convince her to send you and the people who would most likely be able to help you get to earth. Earlier than that I came up with a plan that I will not describe too much to you, and started a laboratory to build a robotic army strong enough so that even the moon kingdom cannot stop it. If I control the moon kingdom, then u will be powerful and I can get whatever I want. And I want you, " he told her huskily.  
  
"All this just to get me? Creating a laboratory, taking away my friend's? You're obsessed," Serena cried, "Obsessed!"  
  
"And you're mine, " Diamond told her, "All Mine." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Welll, this is the part of the story that makes it R rated, violence and romance and I don't know how far this can go. Please review and make any suggestions you want, I'm all for more ideas. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon depending on how many reviews I get, I get lazy sometimes and need motivation, you see, so, what did you think? 


	6. A Change of Plans

Further in the future...  
  
"Pu!" Rini called, "Pu! Come quick! We need your help!"  
  
Setsuna materialized before Rini, "She needs my help, where is she little lady?"  
  
"In the chamber, daddy's with her, but she's acting so strangely!" Rini panicked.  
  
Setsuna and Rini made a hurried run to the chamber. Serenity lay hovering over her bed, crying out in pain. Endymion held her hand, a worried look written on his face. Beside him was a large crystal piece, showing him what was happening in the past. He turned to Setsuna, still holding onto Serenity's hand.  
  
"Is there anything you can do? I know you don't like to interupt time, but she's reacting this way because someone else interrupted her past, if she is not helped, things may change," He said with a quick glance at Rini. They both knew that if Serenity was not helped, Rini would not be born. If Rini was not born they would have no future queen, maybe not even a future without Serenity.  
  
Setsuna wore a look of doubt on her face, but took out her time turner, swinging it back and forth and chanting. She closed her eyes and a moment later a bright light filled the room. Serenity relaxed for a moment and floated back onto the bed beneath her. She wore a look of pure agony upon her face and her fists were clenched, she had been given an advantage by Setsuna, but she had not yet won.  
  
Endymion turned towards Setsuna again, "Will she be alright?"  
  
"I have given her her moon powers earlier than time would have wanted. I don't know how things will happen yet, it seems what is written keeps on changing because of interferences. I must go now," Setsuna explained briefly.  
  
"Thank you," Endymion said before she dissapeared.  
  
Rini watched it all from a distance. If she wanted to help she would find Pegasus, he could bring her back to the past. She would do anything to save her mother. She wandered through the royal guardian chambers until she found him,  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Pegasus thought deeply and leaned his back down so that Rini could mount him. They flew off into the future, expecting the worse. They had to make a plan quickly.  
  
Endymion stayed honorably by Serenity as he watched Diamond from the future try to back away. His poor Serenity, why did Diamond always intervene, past and future? Serenity deserved to have at least a bit of peace. She had to be strong now and fight back, before it was too late.  
  
"Fight back Serenity!" Endymion suddenly yelled fiercely, gripping her hands lightly, "Fight back!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena knew better than to lean back and let somebody rape her, even if she didn't have any weapons, she would fight with her bare hands. She swung out her fist to punch him, hoping it wouldn't hurt him too much. She closed her eyes, when she opened them, she found out that Diamond had caught her fist and had placed her hand around his neck. She pulled back in horror and started to crawl backwards, soon, she would be at the end of the bed, against the wall, with no escape.  
  
"Mine," Diamond chanted again.  
  
Serena whimpered in frustration and defeat, but then she felt it. A small light emanating from her forehead. She felt stronger, more able to fight back. She sat up, surprising Diamond before he too, noticed that something strange was happening. Diamond leaned his head down for a moment, Serena watched, not knowing what he was doing. When he looked up Serena saw it, he too had something on his forehead, a dark moon crescent, and, what was that on the inside of it. An eye, glowing the color of the moon. The eye moved back and forth, watching her, waiting for her, Serena felt slightly sleepy. She didn't notice herself slowly falling into Diamond's arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Edward leaned against a certain wall of the laboratory. He could smell Serena inside, right behind that wall. He punched a fist into the wall, hoping to open it. His new vampiric powers had prevented his hands from being hurt, yet still, the wall, would not come down. Whoever had constructed it had been smart enough to use material even too strong for a vampire. Edward cried out in frustration, his voice echoing into the forest, everywhere, even Myra, in her cave, heard it. Edward moved to the next wall and punched it. It broke! Edward grinned mischieviously. He punched the wall again, and leaped down through the broken wall. Falling on top of someone. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mina looked up to see who had knocked her down. The other's stared at the intruder.  
  
"Edward?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Edward replied loudly, "Take me to her!"  
  
They all looked at him blankly. Could they trust him? His behavior had been strange ever since the party. Was he really Edward?  
  
Edward silently leaned back, "No," he manages, "Keep me away from her! Please! I'll hurt her, keep me away!"  
  
Ray looked at him thoughtfully, "He's Edward, but something is still wrong with him. We can't let him near Serena, but we need someone to watch him, two people, actually."  
  
"I'll stay," Mina answered immediately, "Just go help Serena."  
  
"I'll stay as well," volunteered Lita.  
  
"Good, stay and watch him, " Ray agreed, then turned to Amy, "We have to hurry now."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Myra heard Edward's call of frustration. She had better check on him. She had thought him mature, but to go screaming like that, who did he think he was? He would let the other vampires know where they were, where her club was. She had to go after him now. She would catch him and she would punish him if they were caught, maybe even if they weren't. With that thought, a rush of wind was heard in the forest and she found herself in front of a laboratory with broken walls on certain parts. Well, well, she thought, what do we have here?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yes!" Edward screamed, then, "No!"  
  
"He seems to be fighting with himself," Lita remarked.  
  
"Looks painful, " Mina winced.  
  
Edward's eyes grew dark, "No!" Then he passed out. Lita turned to Mina, "What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait, " Mina answered with wonder in her voice.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena felt herself lost in sleep when she heard it. A voice, "Fight back Serenity! Fight back!" Darien? Serena wondered. Then Serena remembered Darien. She trusted him but he also trusted her, trusted her to help him defeat the owner of the lab, Diamond. She trusted Darien, felt like she loved him, so why wasn't she helping him? Where was she? Serena saw an image of herself and Diamond, Diamond was kissing her. No! She thought. Only....then Serena realized something important, "Only Darien kisses me!" Serena cried out, and felt herself cry out in the present as her eyes flung open.  
  
"Impossible," Diamond stated.  
  
Serena felt herself getting stronger by the moment and working up a speech.  
  
"You may never kiss me, " She started, standing up, "The only person who may ever kiss me is Darien. "  
  
"You've kissed other people before," Diamond complained, feeling jealously flaring up inside him.  
  
"Not like Darien. After Darien I have never kissed another. He's different. It all makes sense now. He's the one I've been looking for this whole time. My mother knew, she knew I played with people's hearts, yet had not yet found my one true love, but she also knew my true love stood waiting. She sent me here to find him, to find Darien, she knew he was here!" Serena paused briefly, "But you, you keep on interfering! Every time I get close to someone, you keep trying to stop me. This time, though, you're not going to stop me. Nothing can stop me from being with Darien. I know now how I can help him defeat you. And I will defeat you."  
  
Diamond smirked, "But you see princess, you can't resist me, that's your problem. As long as I'm around, I'll never let myself go on living knowing you are with someone else, and not me. You are mine, you belong to me. You stole my heart, so I can never let you go."  
  
Serena felt a few tears fall from her face, it was true. She had led him on, and so many more princes'. She had broken a thousand hearts and not even given it a second glance. But it would be different now, Serena looked up. She would not toy with heart's anymore, she would love but one. She would love Darien.  
  
Diamond stood up to face her, she looked down upon him with a look of frustration and determination in her eyes, she felt the moon crescent on her forehead glowing brighter each moment, she stepped forward, and Diamond, even with his hypnotic eye, could not stop her, so he backed up. She kept on coming forward and he kept on backing up until they were off the bed and on the solid ground. Serena's eye's seemed to be in a trance as she held up her hands and prepared whatever she had to do to stop Diamond. At that moment the door of the chamber burst open.  
  
When they were getting lost in the laboratory, Darien had suddenly felt as though something in him had come alive. He went down on his knees then held his stomach. Then the pain was gone and he felt very strange. He felt as though he could sense things, sense Serena and where she was. He hurried down the hallways to the chamber, Ray and Amy closely behind him. Then he felt Serena in pain, then stronger, then crying, and most of all, he somehow knew that Diamond had kissed her. He went along faster, Ray and my could hardly keep up, but still followed. He burst into the chamber and saw Serena towering over Diamond, seeming to be in a trance. Diamond held hands over his face and was cowering beneath the light from her forehead, unable to move from his position. Darien stepped up between them, taking Serena out of her trance because of broken concentration. Darien went up to Diamond and punched him hard in the face, what Serena had unsuccessfully tried to do earlier. He then turned to Serena and craddled her in his arms.  
  
"Darien, you came, " Serena breathed through choked sobs.  
  
"I won't let anything get you, " he whispered encouragingly into her ear, "Don't worry. Hush, I'll protect you."  
  
Amy and Ray stared at Diamond, who was now left on the floor with a bleeding nose.  
  
Ray looked up for a moment distractedly, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Amy looked worried, "What about Lita and Mina?"  
  
Ray also looked worried but said, "No time. I have to explain later. I sense a great evil coming that we can't compete against just yet. We have to get out!"  
  
And so Amy, Ray, Serena, and Darien rushed out of the chamber, out of the laboratory, and back to Ray's temple.  
  
"Ray, what was that all about?" Amy asked, out of breath.  
  
"I don't know. Let's hurry to the meeting room at my temple and I'll ask the fire. Something dangerous though, dangerous and evil, and....I don't know, it's unclear. We have to ask the fire!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rini looked at the laboratory from behind the trees, as her past mother and father, with two other's, rushed out.  
  
"They are safe, Pegasus, but I cannot leave. It is not yet over, they might still need my help. Will you stay with me?" Rini asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, little lady. I will stay and help you," Pegasus replied, lowering his horse wings slightly. He transformed into a human, as Rini rarely saw him that way she stared. Pegasus closed his eyes and chanted. In a moment he and Rini were wearing different clothes, sunglasses, and hats.  
  
"Disguises," he explained.  
  
"Clever," Rini commented.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Myra found her way easily into the laboratory, it was harder to find Edward now, his brain waves and thinking thoughts seemed to have slowed and almost shut down. She looked around and found the chamber where Diamond lay, trying to keep is nose from bleeding anymore.  
  
"Oh, it's you, " Diamond said sarcastically. "What do you want?"  
  
"Edward, he's come here, and as you know, he's turned," Myra answered, eyeing the blood that had escaped from his nose, she felt hungry.  
  
"He came here? Didn't I tell you to keep him away from my business?" Diamond said angrily.  
  
Myra glared, "You can't talk to me like that or even give me orders, I am stronger than you."  
  
Diamond thought about this for a moment, "In what ways?"  
  
"I can hypnotise even better than your puny third eye can, even with the stronger power it has with the moonstone," Myra explained.  
  
"And what if, do you think it possible, to use that power to get..." Diamond trailed off.  
  
"Serenity? Or rather, Serena?" Myra finished. "Yes, no one can resist a vampire, I don't believe."  
  
"Do it to me, then, " Diamond ordered, he would do anything to get to Serena, "Turn me into one."  
  
"Not so fast," Myra demanded. "What's in in for me?"  
  
"Moonstones and robot slaves," Diamond responded, making it sound a great thing to win.  
  
"Deal, but you must wait until tommorow night, the day is almost over, for right now, we plan. I also may be able to help you, depending on how much moonstone I get," Myra put in.  
  
Myra walked with Diamond and they discussed the business deals and figured out a plan to get Serena and stop the other's. They finished their conversation, conveniently, when they came to the dungeon entrance.  
  
Mina and Lita looked up in horror into Myra's eyes.  
  
"You!" Mina screamed loud enough so that even Edward woke up from his unconsciousness.  
  
"Yes, your friend from the moon, who promised to find you a true love if you helped me do one thing," Myra laughed.  
  
"You didn't keep your end of the bargain, though, " Mina complained. "I never found true love!"  
  
"Well, that's tough luck and reality of life, honey. So can it, I don't want to have to listen to it!" Myra screamed at Mina.  
  
Lita felt hurt, Mina had done something it seemed, but she had never told Lita about it. Mina looked back to Lita as though sensing this and cast a ,"I'm so sorry!" look back at Lita. Lita smiled, she could forgive Mina.  
  
Edward groaned, all the voices in his head were confusing him, he was fighting a battle with himself, then to top it off there were voices in the room that had woken him up, and now, the familiar voice of Myra, screaming her lungs off.  
  
Mina turned back to Myra, "You've changed. Changed so much, well yea, after I met Harris, he did something to me. Want to know what?"  
  
Mina stated flatly, "What?"  
  
"This," Myra whispered and showed off her fangs.  
  
Mina pulled back. "You were right Mina, there had been something about him, something strange. He only came to see me at night and the skin I found so charming you always remarked asbeautiful, yet pale. You almost saw right through him, but being the stupid little friend you were, you helped me get what I wanted, him. And he was charming and gentle and everything, but he stole my life. You let him steal my life Mina!"  
  
Mina looked away, she had tried to stop Myra, yet she hadn't known it would have gotten this bad. that Harris actually was what she thought him to be and that Myra really had been in danger. Her friend Myra was so changed now though, not shy, but confident and angry an loud. Would she ever see Myra again?  
  
"I came back. I pretended to still be her. Pretended I had had the night of my life with my true love and wished to repay you with more than just finding your true love. You were pathetic," Myra spat, "You believed me and everything I told you. When you asked me to get rid of Edward so that Serena wouldn't have a detention at earth school, I agreed. I took his life. I am starting my own little club. In it I will be powerful, beautiful, and iressistable. I can get what I want now, all by myself. I am all you were and more, I am better than you now."  
  
"Is that what you've always wanted?" Mina remarked.  
  
"Yes," Myra said, her voice calmer, "I now have what I've always wanted. To be better than you."  
  
Edward glanced between the two. The girl Myra was yelling at knew Serena, he had sent him to his death, not purposely, so he forgave her, but she knew Serena! Was she one of the secret princess' the queen had sent to protect Serena, as he had overheard some of the other princes' talking about. Also, it was so strange. He didn't feel like he was fighting with himself anymore, the closer he came to this Mina, he leaned even closer, yet she seemed not to notice. It was like she was an angel of Mercy, allowing him rest from whatever inside him wanted to kill. He said aloud in her ear,  
  
"Help me. Help me, please."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Myra smiled,  
  
"Your first meals may have come sooner than you expected Myra told Edward, gesturing towards Mina and Lita."  
  
"No, " Diamond cut in, having not spoken for so long, "Remember the plan. We need hostages and they seemed to have come at just the right time."  
  
"Yes," Myra grinned, "Hostages..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray had been in the temple for a long time now, everyone else waited outside, in the shade of the trees surrounding the temple. Ray had shut them out and said that she needed peace while she read the fire. So there they were...waiting.  
  
Serena leaned more into Darien, if it was possible in how close they were. Serena felt closer as well as physically as she did in her heart. She ran the words she had said to Diamond through her head. She did not know where they had come from, but that they helped her be strong and defeat Diamond and that the words were true. She did not want anyone but Darien to kiss her except Darien. She loved Darien. He had kissed her before, and held her tight now, but only to protect her. Could he love her as much as she loved him?  
  
Darien held Serena in his arms, not wanting to let go. He didn't know why but he knew he was in love with her. Since the first time they had kissed, to when they had fallen on one another, and still, as he had punched Diamond in the face for kissing her out of her own will. He had defeated the owner of the laboratory, but was not yet done avenging his sister. As her wish, he still had to free the people being kept in the laboratory. And Serena had helped, it seemed she didn't know how either, but she had a power like his inside of her. she didn't understand this power as much as he understood his, but he could help her. Her, his Serena. He felt possessive and protective. He would not let any harm come to Serena, or let any other person near Serena, she needed to be protected, she was so fragile.  
  
He faced her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She turned her loving eyes towards him and smiled. For now, they would remain happy, finally realizing what they each had to do and do it with. They would defeat Diamond and destroy his laboratory, together.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amy did her calculations carefully and fixed a kind of puzzle in her mind. Diamond possessed a type of moonstone that could hypnotize, power up robots, and maybe more. He wanted two things, to have an army to defeat whatever came between him and Serena, and the, Serena herself. By Serena's descriptions he had a third eye, as a special power, and the light that came from the light was like that of a moonstone. By her calculations, Diamond had had an experiment done on him t get his eye to a stronger level of hypnotism. This Diamond probably had a few more tricks up his sleeve, they would have to be very careful.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray leaned back, finished reading the fire. She had seen so many images. All so confusing, but she knew what a part of it meant. She would have to tell them what she knew now, she only hoped, that it would be enough.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lita coughed and felt herself wake up. Mina beside her was already awake, however Mina just stared ahead, thinking to herself. They were both tied up against a cold wall, both shivering and both hungry, but they could not go anywhere.  
  
Edward sat at a table guarding them, but had his back turned towards them. He didn't want to look at Mina, she reminded him of Serena and he felt the same desire for her, desire for blood. But he would not kill, especially if they were Serena's friends. They could help Serena, protect Serena, from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Edward," Mina said at last, "I didn't know Myra was a vampire when I sent her to you." Mina felt a few tears fall down her face again, she felt so guilty, felt as though she had been the cause of everything that had happened.  
  
"Don't cry," Edward breathed, feeling the desire once again, "Don't"  
  
"I can't help it," sobbed Mina, "It's all my fault!"  
  
Edward turned towards Mina, and wiped away her tears. She was so beautiful, she was so like Serena, yet not. He liked her he realized suddenly, after liking Serena all his life, he had seen this Mina girl cry once and he liked her. He felt his desire for Serena disappear, his new desire for Mina growing inside him. He leaned closer to her neck, breathing in the scent of her blood. No! He cried out again, I cannot take a human life! He tried to fight with himself, but could not. He leaned closer to Mina and began to take away her life.  
  
"No!" Lita cried out, "Stop! Mina!"  
  
"It is too late," Myra laughed from the doorway.  
  
Edward looked at horror at the blood-drained Mina. He bit his arm and let blood flow out, let it flow into Mina's mouth, he did not know how much she needed, but he just kept on feeding her, until he could not anymore, his vampiric senses told him. Mina groaned and seemed to awaken.  
  
"Mina!" Lita cried out again.  
  
Mina looked up into Edward's frightened eyes and said tiredly, yet meaningfully, "What have you done!?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________ So now I've put in a bit of the supernatural and superstitious stuff into the story, well, adventure, you know, has to include a bunch of everything, right? Was that good, or does it need a rewrite, I wrote this one kinda fast. Thank you for your reviews from earlier, and Thank You for reading my story =) 


	7. Dreams of Caution

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Ray shivered as she went out of the temple to tell the others. She felt as though she knew too much, but she would only tell a part of it to the others.  
  
"Ray?" questioned Amy, "What did you see?"  
  
"Well, to start off," Ray explained, "We actually have more company than we would have expected. Some of our enemies will combine forces to go against us and others might even help us, but there are too many for the fire to know. For now we can only trust each other."  
  
"What about Mina and Lita," Ami questioned.  
  
"Lita is still being held captive and I can't reach Mina, something awful must have happened to her. Lita is still in danger though, yet we might be able to still save her," Ray answered meekly, "We should go there in the morning, at night is too dangerous the fire tells me."  
  
"Agreed," the rest chorused, and with that, they gathered round a fire by Ray's temple.  
  
"She's not telling us something," Darien whispered to Serena.  
  
"How would you be able to tell," Serena commented.  
  
"My powers. She's not telling us something because she's afraid of what it might do or if it's really true," Darien told her quietly.  
  
From a distance, Amy heard all of what was said, while Ray seemed too preoccupied in her own thoughts. Without knowing it, Amy was at the very moment activating her power of mercury. She dreamed of Queen Serenity...  
  
"Princes Amy?" called Queen Serenity sweetly.  
  
"Your highness," Amy bowed," I don't understand, what am I doing here and what can I do to help princess Serena?"  
  
"I shall have to start at the beginning, then," Queen Serenity said sadly, "As you know, there are battles taking place between the planets and the most important people, including the young princes and princesses were taken to the moon for refuge. In the future, there are still battles, and yet, some of our enemies figured out a way to win. To win they would have to make some changes in the past. In the future, because of all the changes they had made, something happened to princess Serena. She was left unconscious and unable to do anything to help, leaving the city quite defenseless. Princess Pluto told me of this and when asked her what to do, she told me to send the princes and princesses of my time to earth, where our enemies would least expect to find them. That way, when they attack the moon, there will be no princess Serena to attack."  
  
"But your highness, would that mean that you are left all alone on the moon to defend the city?" Amy questioned curiously.  
  
"Yes," Queen Serenity responded, "So now you know more yet there is still more to explain. You have met the other princesses so I can tell you about them now. Princess Mina and Lita were some of the last to arrive on the moon for refuge. They are also known as Princess Venus and Jupiter. They became best friends instantly. They also loved making people happy. They each had their own w of making people happy or helping people. Mina tried to help out people's love affairs and Lita cooked for people. Sadly, what Mina did often got her in trouble. One person she helped was Myra, another one of her friends. Myra had fallen in love with an unknown visitor on our planet. I had not even known he has there. He also seemed to have taken an interest in Myra. Mina, although sensing something wrong with the stranger, set an arrangement for the two to be together. During that period Myra discovered that the stranger was a blood sucking creature, a vampire. He turned her into one as well. So Myra disappeared a few weeks as she ran away from the stranger, trying to cope with her new body, her new life. She came back to Mina, pretending nothing had happened. Recently Mina found out the truth, Myra told her. Myra holds Mina repsonsible for what happened to her. Princess Lita cannot believe Mina had told her."  
  
Amy took all the information in and waited for more, "When the princesses were sent to earth, Serena got a detention. Mina arranged for Myra to take Serena's place. Such a silly little mistake, but Myra turned Edward into a vampire for it. As for Mr. Million, she just killed him, no problem. Mr. Million had fallen in love with Myra before, she had no hard time controlling him."  
  
"Where are they now?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Diamond has made an agreement to bond forces with Myra to get to Princess Serena. Therefore, he himself is now one of them. Edward is now a vampire, and his lust for blood has led him to turn Mina into a vampire. His heart is still aching for Princess Serena, yet his body is aching to kill Princess Mina for her blood, you must hurry, before Princess Lita is also turned."  
  
"And Rei and Darien, what will become of them? And I, what must I do?" Amy persisted.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at Amy fondly, she had always been such a help to the moon kingdom, "Rei knows what is to come. She also knows that you know a part of it. She will help when she can. Darien will guard Serena, he is her true love, but if he is turned, be watchful of him. And you can help when they need your help. When they need your help you will know."  
  
Amy bowed, "Thank you Queen Serenity, but there is one more thing I still do not understand. How is all this conversation and ream possible."  
  
"It is part of your power of Mercury. You are able to contact those in need or who can help you. I hope that answers all your questions. I will let you dream now, tommorow you will need to be very alert."  
  
With that the Queen left and Amy was left to dream, wondering what tommorow would bring.  
  
Serena held onto Darien, she felt so safe in his arms. This whole love thing had happened so quickly. First she comes to earth and is enchanted by him. Then her friends disappear and her number of enemies grows larger. She is captured and saved by Darien and finds out she loves him. What a lot of things to happen. Would tommorow get more exciting? She was ready for excitement, as long as Darien was by her side.  
  
Darien held Serena in his arms. He was reading her thoughts, another ability of his that he had just discovered. Where were all these powers coming from? With these questions he fell asleep and dreamed of a strange place. A man looking exactly like him save for a bit older and different clothing walked towards him.  
  
"What tells me you don't belong in my dream and that you're from the future?" Darien asked.  
  
"Ah, I get smarter by the minute, I mean, you get smarter by the minute. We're actually the same people from different time, so you're right, I'm not from your dream really and I am from the future," said the other.  
  
"What are you doing here then?" demanded Darien.  
  
"I have come to warn you about something you fear. You fear losing control. If you are turned you might lose control and turn Serenity as well, or Serena, as I used to call her," foretold the other.  
  
"Turned? Turned into what?" Darien demanded again, not understanding.  
  
"You don't already know? A vampire, Diamond is being turned into a vampire. He will come to kill you and to take Serenity away. You must not let that happen, also, your daughter and her faithful servant Pegasus have gone back to the past without telling me. They think they can help, I suspect. You have already seen your daughter. In your dreams from before. She will have someone else or rather, someone that can change into a unicorn, with her. You must protect her to protect the future," the other insited.  
  
"Alright," promised Darien, before the other faded away and he dreamed instead, of Serena.  
  
Ray tossed as she had her dreams. Someone was calling her, telling her to come to them. She opened her eyes in her dream and saw an evil spirit.  
  
"What do you want!" Ray said, before taking a second look. It was Mina.  
  
"Ray, listen, please," Mina pleaded, "It's too late for me, but you have to save Lita. She may be turned. I heard Myra discussing, she'll be turned if you guys don't show up by midnight tommorow, by then Edward will become hungry as a blood lust takes over him again. He's already turned."  
  
Mina changed after she had finished speaking, her eyes darkened and she glared at Ray,  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
Then Mina's eyes turned back to normal and she said softly,  
  
"I have to go now, but please, help Lita, before it's too late." Mina said as she faded away.  
  
"Pegasus?" Rini called, "Are you there?"  
  
"I am always with you, Rini," Pegasus responded soon after.  
  
"I had a dream. Father was in it, he said I had to go to his past self if I ever got into trouble. His past self would help him. And mama visited, she said that my biggest job would be to protect her past self and to make sure nothing happens to us, lest the future be changed again."  
  
"I understand," Pegasus said comfortingly to her. He would protect her at all costs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. All It Takes

Amy groaned in realization when she woke up. There was one more question to ask Queen Serenity, but she was already gone. Why had she really sent Serena to earth. She could believe in powers each of them were granted from different planets. She could understand that part of the reason Serena had been sent to earth was to stop her constant flirting with the princes and get serious with her life. She could not believe;however, that Serena had just been sent to earth to find her true love. The queen didn't have an oracle to tell her this would happen, at least she didn't think. And anything other than an oracle used for foretune telling would most probably be unreliable. This one question was frustrating her, she needed to concentrate on something else.  
  
Something else.thought Amy dreamily, as she drifted off to sleep again. She was remembering the night of the party again. Everyone's cheeks flushed in excitement, almost all eyes on Serena as usual, except for some of them. For one, Prince Drake had had his eye on gaining Amy's heart. Amy bit back tears in her nightmare deju vu as she remembered the next part. Drake asking her to marry him, her politely refusing Drake, her finding herself mesmerized by a moonstone, walking outside. Drake asking where she was going, her not responding, his following her. Then she was attacked by a sort of robot and was being carried off through a forest. She was brought into a laboratory, put in a tube, while she listened to the voices of two people, both familiar. Prince Drake coming after her, running faster, faster, and faster.until it stopped. With amazing speed Drake had caught up to them, he had attacked the robot and saved Amy. He grinned triumphantly as he lifted Amy away to safety. The robot; however, recharged and slid something through Drake's stomach. Drake faltered in his step, looked up one last time at Amy and whispered, "Go." At that time Amy did the only insensible thing she had ever done. She stayed with Drake a moment longer and held his hand, tried to lift him up, and possibly save him. He pushed her away and turned to the robot, with the last of his strength he threw himself at the robot and there was a huge explosion. There was no way he could have survived, no way for her to stay with him. So she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She pushed past the bushes, not caring that they pulled and tugged at her hair and ripped her clothes. She stumbled across the streets until she found Ray's temple. She told the other's what she knew would be most important to tell them. Then she had passed out.  
  
Amy wiped a few more tears away. She had said no to the only person in her life who had accepted her brains, smart comments, late studying, and all. She had turned him down when he proposed his love. Then he had saved her life and it had been too late.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everything was in a blur now, recovering in the hospital, seeing Darien, helping Serena and Darien, into the laboratory, out from the laboratory, time to defeat the enemies. It just went on and on. Now she was worrying about the reason why Serena had been sent to earth, but her memories of Drake had interrupted. She had wondered when those memories would come back to haunt her. The other's still didn't know, surprisingly, they had never asked, but then, they had been busy with their own things. If she told anyone, it would be Serena. Serena was the only one besides her who knew of Drake's previous proposal to her. Only Serena would understand, if she told them what had happened, how much pain it had caused her, and why, now more than ever, she worked so hard. She wanted to concentrate on other things like planning how to escape and defeat, they helped her forget.  
  
Serena snuggled closer to Darien. She felt scared, something had activated the new senses she had gained from the power of the moon. Something was alerting her of something coming. She peered around her till she noticed something odd. Something pink sticking out of the bushes, something that looked like hair. She had never before seen anything like it, anything that color. It was as though something like that didn't belong here. Serena breathed a little more heavily, trying to calm herself. She didn't want to move out from the arms of Darien, no matter what her curiosity. Besides, this scared her. She looked at the bushes again, the piece of hair moved. Serena blinked and closed her eyes. If she wished really hard would it all go away? Serena dared to look once more.  
  
Darien stirred, Serena was uncomfortable, he could tell, so he opened his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. He sat up, still sleepy and said,  
  
"It's you, then. Could I, by chance know your name?"  
  
"You don't know my name, Daddy?" Rini said, teary eyed.  
  
Darien shook his head sadly, ignoring Serena who had gone wide-eyed.  
  
"And your mommy doesn't know it either," Darien added.  
  
Serena seemed to make a connection from both their eyes upon her and gasped.  
  
"when." Serena started," Did this happen?"  
  
"In the future," Darien explained lovingly, turning to her and taking her hand, he continued, " From an explanation from a future version of myself I learned that we were married and this is our daughter. Diamond, seemingly wanted to change that and his past self created the lab and now since that didn't work he's trying something new, vampires. We have to protect ourselves and Rini, or the future may change."  
  
Serena looked at Rini again and said,  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Rini nodded then started to leave.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Serena shouted, a bit too loudly, some others were waking.  
  
"Away, you don't need me yet." And with that she disappeared, followed by a gleam of white light. _______________________________________________________________________ Rini guided Pegasus further into the forest.  
  
"They don't know me," she cried, "I have to help them and they don't even know me."  
  
Pegasus, took her hand and said sincerely,  
  
"Little lady, do not worry. They will remember you with time and grow to love you. Until then I will stay by your side and protect you."  
  
"Rini squeezed his hand a little and wiped her tears away,  
  
"thank you, Pegasus."  
  
Ray woke up groggily and shook her hair out. She looked at the people around her and quickly woke them all and told them about Mina and Lita. They were all worried now but by noon, had made up and plan and already started towards their Edward, now enemy, with the help of Darien's mind power.  
  
Amy glanced about, her job was to freeze Myra and quickly transport Lita away while the others caused a distraction, she hoped this would work.  
  
Serena was supposed to lure Edward away while Darien hid behind her then attacked, she clutched at Darien, she didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Darrien would hide behind Serena then attack Edward, he felt Serena clutch at him and comforted her gently.  
  
Ray would sneak up and attack Diamond if he was there and put a temporary evil leak spell on Mina, then she would meet Amy and the others back at the temple to cure Mina. If there was time, she would also take Edward and cure him as well.  
  
Mina held her head in frustration, the Venus sign appeared suddenly on her forehead and glowed, she knew help was coming and she had to hold on. She weakly smiled and whispered to Lita,  
  
"Hold on, help is coming."  
  
Lita tried to smile back, also weakly and whispered back,  
  
"You hold on too."  
  
Diamond shot a sharp glance at Myra,  
  
"If your plan doesn't work, you know what this means, right?"  
  
"It will work," Myra practically barked, ignoring a blue skirt brushing lightly against her leg.  
  
"You'd better hope so, " Diamond added, crossing his arms, not noticing Ray, crouched down just behind him.  
  
Edward howled in frustration and didn't hear Serena & Darien from behind the table.  
  
Ray silently chanted and then screamed, " Now!"  
  
Everybody flung into action. Myra was thrown and across then room and was unable to move as Ray put a paper on Mina and mumbled another chant. Ami grabbed Mina and Lita and transported them to the temple.  
  
"Fire brat," hissed Diamond and punched her roughly on the stomach.  
  
"Bastard," Ray hissed back, trying to kick, he caught her leg, however and she crumpled to the floor as he flung her across the room.  
  
Edward groaned as Serena attacked Edward with a moon heal, a new power she had just figured out she had. Darien grabbed Edward and Seren said lightly,  
  
"Take him to the temple, I'll meet you there."  
  
"But you." Darien started but was cut off, " I need to help Ray and you have to go to the temple, it's the only way."  
  
Without another word Darien & Edward disappeared and Serena used a healing power for Ray's injuries.  
  
Ray stirred and opened her eyes quickly, "Serena, move out of the way."  
  
Serena ducked as Diamond tried to grab her. Ray chanted a spell on Diamond, but he cut her off and held her by the neck,saying, "bye bye fire brat."  
  
Serena shouted, surprising them both, " No! Let her go!"  
  
Diamond smiled cruelly, "and what would you do about it?"  
  
Serena was thoughtful for a moment, "Take me instead."  
  
"No, Serena!" Ray shouted, but Diamond squeezed her tighter, Ray used her Mars power and burned Diamond's fingers. He cried out and dropped her. Ray went instinctively to Serena, grabbed her hand and they took off running.  
  
Serena stumbled by something pulling at her hair realized it was Diamond. He pulled her against him, his fangs slightly wandering down her neck. "Mine," he purred.  
  
Ray was about to attack when Myra appeared in front of her.  
  
"You were frozen!" ray spat.  
  
"Vampires heal fast, honey," Myra came back.  
  
Darien of the future stood by Serena's side. She stirred and groaned in frustration. He touched her forehead and whispered something in her ear, "I'll share my powers with you, that way you'll be kept safe."  
  
Serena felt a new power enter her, and spoke telekinetically to Ray,  
  
"Go help Mina and Edward first, they're dying Ray, you have to help them."  
  
"No, " Ray said back, remembering what she had read earlier in the fire.  
  
"I'll tell you where I am and you can come and get me. Go help them first."  
  
"Go," Serena yelled aloud.  
  
Ray ran as fast as she could, faster than she had in her life, she had to hurry.  
  
Queen Serenity, watched below and hope was reflected in her eyes. She turned to the other three in the room and said, " I think its time we called them back. Serena will be kept safe from future Darien's powers, as long as she resists Diamond, yet the scouts must be warned, they must come back.  
  
At the temple, Ray tried everything but could not heal Mina and Edward, then, to add to their stress, Queen Serenity had called them all back, with reassurance that Serena was at the moment safe. They would also help with the two friends of theirs who were still vampires. So they all linked hands and were transported back to the moon.  
  
Myra and Edward brought her to another place, but she did not know where. It was dark and Serena was frightened, he had the feeling she was yet on another planet. She sat tied to a bed by strong ropes and hoped ray would hurry to rescue her.  
  
She knew that she was guarded up front of the door by Genkis, a slave by moonstone of Diamond. Even before that was the whole laboratory that Diamond had created. Myra guarded the entrance to all of it. For the moment, she was trapped.  
  
The door opened and Diamond stepped in. Serena sensed his intentions were not good.  
  
"Serenity, you do know that I never make the same mistake twice, right?" Diamond made his voice as sweet as honey, and ran his fingers through her hair. "and yet, we seem to be in the same situation as before."  
  
"No, " Serena whimpered, "Leave me alone."  
  
Diamond said nothing but lightly kissed her forehead and lay beside her, planting butterfly kissed over her face and arms. Serena tried to squirm but the ropes held her too tightly. He whispered in her ear, "There's something about vampires that makes us irresistable, and only the lucky ones get to find out why. Which is why, I've chosen you."  
  
Diamond kissed her furiously on the lips and then Serena's world went black.  
  
Up next: What's up at the moon? What happens to Serena? Other surprises.  
  
Ty for reading & waiting =). 


	9. The Gathering

Genkis stood by the door and opened his eyes groggily. He didn't know where he was or what he was going, but he thought of Lita.  
  
A voice called out to him, "Stay where you are. You have to guard the door."  
  
"Who are you?" Genkis shouted. "And how are you controlling me?"  
  
"I'm Myra and I'm controlling you the same way as before, by the moonstone and computer chip Diamond earlier installed in you. Now the controlling is even stronger because of my vampire powers. I can get you to do anything," Myra lectured.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Genkis demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Myra laughed, "Why would someone need so much power."  
  
Ray, Lita, Mina, Darien, Edward, and Amy linked hands and waited as Queen Serenity brought them to the moon. When they arrived there, they were a mix of outrage and wonder.  
  
"This place is huge," Mina noted, slightly dizzy.  
  
"This place is deserted," Lita remarked.  
  
"Its ruined, there was a battle here,." Darien said, getting the attention of the others.  
  
"If there was a battle, how come no one told us?" Ray demanded.  
  
"For your protection," came the voice of Queen Serenity. "It was the only way. I knew a battle was coming and that if you knew you would refuse to leave, but you are some of the last heirs to your planets and the moon, I could not allow anything to happen to you, I promised your parents."  
  
"How could you do that?" Edward wanted to know, eyebrows glaring.  
  
"She already told you, she had no other choice," a new voice rang out.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Haruka, Sailor Uranus," Haruka answered.  
  
"And I'm sailor Neptune," another voice called out.  
  
"I am Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and Guardian of the gates of time. I come with great urgency, some unexpected guests have come into your time. There was a gap within the gate, the result by a machine that Diamond created, that allows trespassers into the past and some into the future. Everything must be set right, so I have gathered some people to help us," Setsuna explained.  
  
"Come," Queen Serenity instructed, "Come meet the others."  
  
Diamond stared at Serena for a moment, he was frozen, time, was frozen, he couldn't move. Then it hit Diamond as a realization, she had gained even more powers than she realized, she had gained future Darien's powers. She would be able to escape him again. He would not allow that to happen, he would have Serena.  
  
Serena found herself in a black world of some sort.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena's voice echoed.  
  
"You are in a time free space," a voice from the shadows alerted her.  
  
Serena drew back, this voice sounded like Darien's voice, but different..  
  
"I am Darien, the same Darien you know, but from a future time when we have married and built the city of the moon and had a child. I know you do not know of this yet, but it will come," Darien continued.  
  
"Why am I here?" Serena demanded, slightly frightened.  
  
"I am here to warn you of what you do not know. The new powers you have are a combination of your future self's powers and a bond of my future self's powers, but it will still take a lot to beat what you are going to have to go up against. Diamond is frozen, you can escape him, you have done it before, but he's not what I worry about. He's merely something to slow you down," Darien paused for a moment, "Do you not wonder the real reason you were sent to earth?"  
  
Serena stared at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, there was a war that was fought. And now there is another war to come, and there will be a gathering. People from the past, present, and future will all come together to fight for the freedom of their people. And even I cannot foretell what will come of it. But I do know that you are a part of it," Darien paused a second time, "You already look so much like her."  
  
Tears gathered in his eyes, "so much..I must go now. Use your powers to escape, you can do it, just think of the Darien you love."  
  
"Wait!" Serena called, but he was already gone.  
  
Serena looked at the frozen Diamond and pushed him away. She concentrated hard and suddenly she wasn't in the small guarded room anymore, she was in a room so familiar, but she couldn't remember it anymore.  
  
"My room," she muttered, "I'm at the moon, I'm home!"  
  
Serena started towards the door but froze as soon as she heard some low voices. Serena thought to herself, "I'm home, but someone else is here too."  
  
Rini appeared in front of Genkis, on Pegasus' back.  
  
"Come with me," Rini ordered, "Now."  
  
"Who are you?" Genkis choked.  
  
"I am a friend. You must come now," Rini repeated.  
  
"But how? I'm under her control and his," Genkis said coldly.  
  
"You can fight it, it's a matter of will. Come now if you want to see Lita," Rini added.  
  
Genkis took one step at a time, "Stay where you are," rang in his head, but he managed to get onto the back of Pegasus.  
  
"Fly us home please, Pegasus, the others wait for us there," Rini concluded.  
  
Diamond unfroze and banged his fist into the bed, "Why! Why! Why!!!!!!"  
  
Myra stepped into the room, "She escaped, didn't she? So did that moonstone slave you had, on a horse with wings."  
  
Diamond's face went into concentration, "Pegasus, if he's here, then.."  
  
"Then I'm here too," came an identical voice, the doors banging open.  
  
"You!" Diamond yelled out in surprise.  
  
"Me," another Diamond echoed, "Remember me from the future? I guess so, but here's the good news, I brought company."  
  
With that, Diamond turned around and showed the first Diamond a towering army.  
  
"We have a war to win, are you ready?" Diamond explained simply.  
  
Ray gave a gasp as they met the others,  
  
"You look just like-"  
  
"I am, just from the future," Jedeite finished.  
  
"And you-" Mina started.  
  
"Kunzite, at your service," Kunzite laughed.  
  
"I'm Gregory," Gregory introduced, extending a hand to Amy.  
  
"I'm Amy," Amy replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Wioki," Wioki greeted, eyeing Lita.  
  
"Lita," Lita responded, suddenly reminded of Genkis.  
  
"Ever wondered what your future self looked like?" King Darien said to Darien.  
  
"No," Darien said ruffly. "I have wondered though, Serena?"  
  
"She is in a frozen crystal. Unless we win the battle she cannot be freed. I left her inside the palace. You can come see her if you want," King Darien explained.  
  
They decided to all go see her.  
  
"Why did this happen," Lita asked, tears in her eyes, "She looks so much like Serena."  
  
"An alteration in the past, the whole city would have been destroyed unless she used her powers against the evil. She had just enough powers to set the whole city, good and evil, to sleep. I remained awake to guard the city, as well did the remaining scouts."  
  
"Scouts?" Ray questioned, "princess warriors?"  
  
"Yes," Queen Serenity answered, "more than you can imagine."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena whispered, " You look like-"  
  
She was cut off, "vampires? Yes, we are, the same who turned Myra because she asked it of me."  
  
"She asked?" Serena said, shocked.  
  
"She asked." The vampire replied. "but she's planning to build her own army. She is hungry for power, but we can stop her, we offer help."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Serena asked.  
  
"To come with us to greet the Queen of the moon," the vampires put it simply, "We must hurry."  
  
A voice spoke from the shadows, "Is it time yet?"  
  
"No," another voice spoke harshly, we must wait."  
  
A third voice spoke, "Until when?"  
  
The first voice spoke again, "Until we are needed."  
  
A man transformed into a growling wolf, then to a golden bird,  
  
"We must meet with the moon people now,"  
  
"No," a silver bird argued, "with the people of the dark moon, they are our brothers!"  
  
"They betrayed us, and they shall do so again!" the golden bird complained.  
  
"We are separated then, goodbye brothers," the silver bird summarized.  
  
Queen Serenity's ears perked up,  
  
"More are coming to help, more are coming to fight against us,"  
  
"But why is there a battle?" Main said calmy, "Why such a fight for power?"  
  
"Because when things were right, people went into the past and put friends and family into slavery. We fought for their freedom and we defeated them. They come again from the future to fight again in the past," Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Then we shall against them," Darien said quietly, thinking.  
  
"Not alone," Queen Serenity smiled, "Although our enemies are great, we have many allies."  
  
From the distance great movement could be heard, from the sky, from the ground, from the shadows, from the air, from the water, from the fire. There would be a great battle. 


End file.
